The Dark Knight and the The Boy who lived
by Tanaxanth
Summary: A post HBP story, Harry isn't the only one with things in his past that drive him. Half a world away a new ally will find out about the Wizarding World from a most unlikely source that leads to a world he never knew about and dangers he didn't expect.
1. Prologue

_I neither own Harry Potter, JKR beat me to the punch nor do I own Batman or any of the other DC Comics characters, places etc._

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was dead; his death due to the betrayal of Severus Snape seemed to shock everyone in the Wizarding world completely. The people were afraid the leader of the light, the only one who Voldemort feared was dead. Who would protect them, who would stop the Death Eaters?

These thoughts and others were being echoed all along the Hogwarts Express as children left the school for the year. Some were wondering if the school would reopen in the fall, some enjoying time with their friends for perhaps the last time, but three individuals were planning their summer down to the tiniest detail, not knowing all of their plans were about to be moot.

Fate it seems has a way of helping or hindering, depending on your perspective.

High above the streets of Gotham City a dark shape was questioning a thief.

"Wake up," the dark figure ordered the thief.

As he woke up the thief, looked around his surroundings and screamed as he looked up and saw the street several floors beneath him.

"Quiet! Screaming will do no good and if you do not answer me, I will make sure the last thing you see is the concrete on the street below," the detective explained.

"W-w-what do you want," the thief asked almost pleading for it to be an easy question.

"What are you doing in my city, you don't belong here, your voice and clothes suggest Europe," the man quietly questioned. Pushing up the thief's sleeve, "What is this mark on your arm?"

The thief's mood changed completely upon exposure of his mark. "My Master will reward me greatly and you will know nothing," he cried out as he attempted to disapparate away from the Dark Knight.

Unfortunately not knowing where he was caused the spell to fail as far as where he wanted to go.

He did escape though, two feet away, untied and still fifty stories above the streets of Gotham, with nothing to stop his fall.

Sighing at the waste, he paused and thought about what had caused the sudden change in demeanor.

"Alfred," he spoke into his radio, "I am returning to the cave, I need to find out all I can about a black tattoo of a skull with a snake through it."

Sitting at the computer helping Batman was something Alfred had done for several years. Having someone here often aided his driven master and friend when he was above the streets of Gotham.

"The dark mark," Alfred whispered to himself. "It can't be."

"A what sir," the normally unflappable butler asked.

"Is there something wrong Alfred," the Dark Knight asked, with some concern in his voice.

"No, no sir. I will see you when you return," he replied. Turning off his microphone, he sat back and sighed, knowing there would be questions that must be answered and knowing they would lead them back home.


	2. Explanations & Machinations

_I neither own Harry Potter, JKR beat me to the punch nor do I own Batman or any of the other DC Comics characters, places etc._

Chapter One – Explanations & Machinations

The Batmobile pulled into the cave and the Dark Knight quickly came up to see his friend.

"Alfred what is wrong," he asked as he removed his mask. "I have never known you to be shaken by something as innocuous as a tattoo before.

"Forgive me sir. It was nothing," Alfred responded.

"No, what is it." Bruce asked him.

Sighing knowing there was no chance of him not answering, he explained, "The tattoo you described is known as the Dark Mark. It is the sign of the dark wizard Voldemort."

"Wizard, Voldemort?" Bruce questioned, concerned for his friends sanity. "What are you talking about Alfred?"

"As you know Master Bruce, there is magic in the world. You know this from your experiences with Zatana and Morigan. What you may not be aware of is there is an entire world of witches and wizards that have been around for a very long time," he explained. "Several years ago my father was cast out of his family because he was not a magic user. He changed his name to Pennyworth, became a butler for many well known English house holds and married my mother. After World War II he sent me to America where I met your father and became a part of this family. I have kept up to date with the comings and goings of Wizarding England throughout the years. This mark you described was how Voldemort marked his followers, known as Death Eaters. However, I was under the impression he was defeated almost sixteen years ago by an infant."

Waiting until Alfred was finished with his tale. Bruce looked at his friend and asked, "An infant defeated an all powerful dark lord? But, with what we have seen I guess anything is possible. Alfred, why didn't you tell me or my father about this?"

Smiling slightly, Alfred replied, "Sir would you of believed me, if I told you I was descended from Wizarding stock?"

"Probably not, but what does this mean, now that apparently this Voldemort has returned," Bruce asked his new found expert of the Wizarding world.

"Nothing good, Master Bruce, nothing good indeed," Alfred told him.

Over halfway around the world three friends were exiting King's Cross and walking over to meet with Harry's Uncle.

"Get your things in here boy," he barked at Harry. "I won't have all of these normal people seeing you and your freak friends."

"Sir, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she began. "We are going to be joining Harry this summer."

Quickly changing in color from red to a brilliant violet he shouted, "YOU FREAKS WILL NOT BE STAYING IN MY HOUSE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAV…"

He paused seeing the pair of wands pointing between his eyes.

"I don't think you understand Uncle Vernon, they are staying and there is nothing you will be able to do about it," Harry quickly explained. "They are of age, which means they can do magic without fear of expulsion."

Ron added, "And if you so much as breathe funny, I will make sure I leave plenty of things for Dudley to eat. You remember last time he ate something, my brothers left don't you"

Paling as he only caught certain words, free, magic, red headed demon food.

Puffing up, "you don't think I'm going to supply food or room for all of you." Then realizing Hermione was a girl, he said, "There had better be no funny business going on." Grumbling as they got in the car, the teens heard the occasional, "should have drowned him, damn freaks."

Arriving at Privet Drive, Vernon quickly left the car and the teens followed him.

"What are they doing here," Petunia shrieked.

"As we told your husband here, ma'am," Ron explained. "We are staying with Harry until he leaves."

"And as we also told your husband, Mrs. Dursley, we are of age and we are able to do magic," Hermione continued.

"Basically Aunt Petunia, they are here to make sure I, and by proxy you, are safe," Harry finished. "We will be staying in my room; there will be no need to see us unless you wish us to join you at meal times."

"I never," Petunia huffed and walked off.

Harry turned to his friends, "this way to my room, I'm sorry for the size."

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron said. "At least I know the bars are gone from the window."

"Bars," Hermione asked, "What are you talking about Ron?"

As Harry cringed, Ron began, "Back before our second year, when Fred, George and I came to get Harry, his uncle had put prison bars on the outside of his window. If we hadn't come in the Anglia to get him, we would have never got him out."

"It wasn't that bad Ron," Harry started.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted, "It is horrible, why didn't you tell me? My parents would have called the authorities; we would have taken you in."

Looking at Ron with a slight glare before turning back to Hermione, "I didn't want anyone in danger because of me."

Ron, trying to change the subject away from the past to now, "So the first thing we need to do is get us a place to sleep."

"Let me Ron, I would rather have something that isn't semi-transfigured," Hermione interrupted. "Now then, first we need to expand the room slightly, add a bath for me and one for you two, then come up with beds."

Spying the broken toys of Dudley's, Hermione's eyes gleamed as she said, "Those will do nicely."

She proceeded to create a very spacious apartment in the small room where Harry's bedroom stood.

Watching his friends as they completely changed his room, Harry began thinking. _I should let them go to their families. They don't need to stay here with me. It's like I told Ginny, it is too dangerous for anyone to be near me. I should try to get them to leave, but I can hear Hermione now, don't even try to make us leave Harry. We have been together through everything, we aren't stopping now._

"RONALD WEASLEY," Hermione shouted, "You insensitive git, I can't believe I even kissed you. If you want a girl who sleeps with you all the time, you should have stayed with Lavender!"

"'Mione," Ron began, "I thought we were together now though."

Shaking his head listening to them go back and forth, Harry seriously began wondering about his friend's sanity.

"Alfred, I need you contact the airport, let them know I will be needing the Wayne Enterprises jet, prepped and ready to go in an hour," Bruce said.

"Yes sir," Alfred responded, "Where should I say we are going sir?"

"To London, Alfred, we are going to London," Bruce answered.


	3. A Demon in London

_I neither own Harry Potter, JKR beat me to the punch nor do I own Batman or any of the other DC Comics characters, places etc._

Chapter Two – A Demon in London

"Mr. Wayne, if we had known you were coming we would have been more prepared," a nervous executive stammered, as Bruce entered Grunnings.

"Now, Mr. Simpson, it wouldn't be a surprise visit if you knew about it," Bruce said in a way to ease the executive. "Wayne Enterprises purchased this company last year and it was time for me to visit."

"If you say so sir," he said with resignation. "I still wish we had known you were coming," he added softly.

A large man shoved his way past Bruce, without even saying excuse me or sorry.

"Mr. Simpson, I need to see you immediately and I will not be ignored. You may have to listen to that pompous playboy yank, but I have been here twenty years," Vernon blustered.

Behind Vernon, he heard that man he had pushed past cough. He turned around and said, "Listen boy, when you have been here long enough, you'll know how to treat your betters."

Turning back to Simpson, "I expect you to meet me in my office as soon as possible." He then pushed past Bruce again as he waddled back to his office and slammed the door.

"Mr. Wayne, I am so sorry about him, I will make sure he is out of his office by the end of lunch today," Simpson stammered, praying he wasn't going to follow Dursley.

Chuckling softly Bruce looked at the door where Dursley went into his office and then looked at Simpson. "Don't worry about him, Mr. Simpson, that wasn't the first time nor will it be the last that I hear someone speak badly about the boss."

"I know sir, but I have been looking for a reason to get rid of Vernon Dursley since you bought this company. He was the reason I wish you had let us know you were coming," Simpson said.

Smiling Bruce said to Mr. Simpson, "It is your company Mr. Simpson, I merely sign the checks, do what you think is best."

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said, "I have been doing some research on items the Founder's were known to have and not accounted for." 

Smirking at Hermione, Harry said, "Why am I not surprised Hermione? I am glad you are here though, someone who enjoys research, should be doing it. So what have you come up with?"

Blushing slightly at Harry's praise, she answered, "First I realized there are only 6 horocruxes not seven." Pausing at Harry's look of confusion, "I wish you had dropped that waste of time divination like I did and studied Arithmacy. Seven is a perfect number, but what we failed to remember is the seventh piece is Voldemort himself."

Nodding Harry motioned for her to continue, knowing he was in for a lecture.

"We know you destroyed his first horocrux in our second year with the Diary, and then according to Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort wanted the remaining items to be connected to the founders. So he started with his family, Slytherin with the ring, which the Headmaster destroyed and the locket. We also know about Hufflepuff's cup, the only question was what he would use from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Hermione explained.

"Judging by the smug look on your face Hermione, I would say you know what he might have used," Harry said amused.

"Well yes, Ravenclaw House is known for its desire for knowledge, what few realize is Rowena Ravenclaw used a scrying gem to locate many items of lore," she said with a smile.

"Then we come to Gryffindor. Harry, I think Voldemort was going to use you for the final horocrux. There is rumor of Gryffindor also carrying a knife with him as well as the sword. I think that is what he created the final one out of, but I think he used it that same night when the curse hit him after attempting to kill you," she finished.

Harry was looking down, his eyes were closed and Hermione knew he was doing one of two things, feeling guilty or thinking about what she had just said. She hoped it was the second, but feared it was the first.

Looking up at his best friend and seeing the concern, he gave her a lopsided smile before speaking, "That makes sense Hermione, so we only need to really destroy three and find the knife just to make sure."

Letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Hermione added, "I think Godric's Hollow is still the best place to start as well as determining who R.A.B. is."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the initials, he was still angry Dumbledore and he had gone to that cave for nothing.

* * *

In the seedier portions of London, near Charing Cross road a caped figure stood on roof of a nearby building. 

_I should find someone who can give me information, _Batman thought to himself.

Hearing a scream down an alleyway, the Dark Knight swung into action, firing a rope and swinging across Charing Cross road, toward the alleyway.

Below him as he went to the alleyway, passers by saw a winged creature flying through the sky and then disappearing.

Dropping some smoke pellets down to give the proper effect, the Dark Knight dropped down behind the mugger as he was counting his acquired cash.

"I don't think that belongs to you," Batman growled to the thief.

"What it matter to you, now bugger off before I do somethin you'll regret," the thief said as he turned to look at the man he was about to beat.

Screaming in terror at the menacing creature he now saw, he tried to crawl backward to get away.

Quickly grabbing the man by the collar and growling at him, Batman said, "You are going to tell me everything I want to know aren't you."

The phones of Scotland Yard and Floo of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were both going crazy with people claiming to of seen a demon flying in London.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione took the Daily Prophet from the owl and opened it to read the top story of the day. 

"Are they taking lessons from the Quibbler," she asked aloud.

"Is who taking lessons from what, Mione," Ron asked.

Growling at Ron as he used that name, she continued, "The Daily Prophet, they are saying there was a demon spotted near the Leaky Cauldron last night. I swear such rubbish."

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said. "Dark menacing figure flew across the street, and then suddenly there was a blood curdling scream?"

"Did you already read the paper Harry," Hermione asked.

"No, not the Daily Prophet, but it was on the front page of The Sun," he responded, before turning to page three for the best part of the paper.


	4. Inheritance & Just Desserts

_I make no claims to own Harry Potter, JKR does, nor Batman, as Bob Kane created him and DC Comics owns the rights._

Chapter 3 – Inheritance and Just Desserts

After finishing the breakfast provided by Dobby, a raven flew into Harry's bedroom and landed next to him.

"Hello there," Harry said before retrieving the message from its leg.

"Harry, do you know who that is from," Ron asked awestruck.

"No, I haven't opened it yet Ron. Give me a minute and I will tell you," Harry responded.

"Harry that is from Gringotts, they only use raven's when they wish you to appear before them," Ron explained.

Reading the missive, Harry sighed and explained, "It looks like we will be going to Godric's Hollow another day. I am being summoned to Gringotts for a problem with my inheritance. Though I thought I would not receive it until my birthday. Apparently this also serves as a port key that will take us there when we are ready."

"Harry, this could have something to do with Dumbledore," Hermione started. "It is possible he named you in his will."

Crying out in frustration, Harry exclaimed, "I don't want anything of his, it is my fault he is dead. I could have stopped Malfoy any time last year."

Wrapping her arms around Harry, Hermione softly said to him, "Harry, it isn't just your fault. I should have listened to you, but I didn't, so I am just as guilty."

Ron looked at his friends embrace with a hint of regret, before saying, "We should probably go."

Looking up at Ron, both Harry and Hermione nodded, and then stood up each grabbing the parchment before Harry said, "Ramshak."

Each felt a tug behind their navels as the port key activated taking them to a secure anteroom off of the lobby in Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter and friends welcome to Gringotts," an older looking goblin said. "My name is Ramshak; I am in charge of Magical Inheritances and Last Rights."

Standing up from where he landed, Harry bowed to the goblin, "Thank you for having us Sir. Though I am curious why I am here."

Looking at Harry with an almost feral smile Ramshak said, "Follow me to my office and all will be explained."

They followed the goblin out of the anteroom, past the lobby, down a hall and into an ornate office.

After everyone had been seated Ramshak began, "Albus Dumbledore left several items he wished to be taken care of upon his death. All have been taken care of except for you Mr. Potter."

Noticing Harry's lack of speech, he continued, "Among the items he wished you to have were, his vault containing his memoirs and other personal effects. Also he left you a letter. My instructions were to give you this letter, before continuing."

Taking the letter from Ramshak with a shaking hand, Harry opened it and began reading:

_Harry,_

_I have left to go on to the next great adventure._

_I am writing this just before we leave for the cave to find one of Tom's horocruxes. I wanted you to know that whatever happened when we were there or after was not your fault. Over the past six years I have seen you and your friends accomplish many things and each time when one was hurt I saw you blame yourself._

_Let my last lesson to you be this, you are not responsible for my death or your friends injuries. We are free to make our own choices and as such we chose to accompany you._

_I am very proud of you Harry, few adult Wizards have accomplished as much as you have, nor have they faced what you have. One of my biggest regrets is that I will not be there to help you finish your quest._

_I was able to determine the remaining items shortly before we left. They are Gryffindor's knife and Ravenclaw's Stone of Scrying. I believe the stone has been swallowed by Nagani._

_As your magical guardian, my last gift to you is your emancipation. Upon completing this letter, documents will be filed at the Ministry of Magic stating you are an adult._

_My final words of advice are this, do not push your friends away, do not turn away potential allies and above all do not be afraid to live and love._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sat there holding the letter as tears began falling from his eyes. He whispered, "Thank you, I will do my best."

Hermione and Ron sat there, looking surprised at Harry's show of emotion. Ramshak looked at Harry and coughed slightly to get Harry's attention once again.

"My apologies Ramshak please continue," Harry said quietly.

"It is quite all right Mr. Potter, it is understandable. Often the last words we receive are often quite emotional," he said. "Now as you are aware, documents have been filed clearing the way for your emancipation. In fact, looking at a clock, you are now a legal adult in the Wizarding World. Now that you are, we can discuss the Potter Inheritance as well."

Harry looked at Ramshak with a surprised expression as the goblin continued, "You are now the Head of the Potter family, as such you have all rights, privileges and contracts associated with this position."

Hermione quickly spoke up, "Contracts sir? Is there something there Harry should be worried about?"

Smiling so his teeth showed, Ramshak looked at her then turned to Harry, "Worry is such a relative term. But, there is only one contract, a marriage contract between Harry Potter and… interesting, it isn't filled out, how odd. I will look into this and get back to you. You will need to wear this ring; it shows you are the Head of your family and should be treated as such."

Harry took the ring and placed it on his finger; he smiled feeling the warmth from the ring flow into him.

"That concludes my business with you, if you wish I will have someone take you to your vaults," Ramshak concluded.

"Thank you for your time, Ramshak. May your vaults forever be filled with gold," Harry said closing the meeting.

The teens walked out into the lobby and met with Griphook, who took them down to Dumbledore's vault first.

Upon entering, Hermione squealed with excitement, "Harry look at all of these books. There must be knowledge here that few have ever read."

Ron shook his head and began looking at the various devices along the walls.

Smiling at his friends, Harry looked at the glowing bowl near the middle. "His pensieve," he said with awe. Next to it was a note.

_Harry,_

_Yes this is my pensieve, inside you will find several memories of your parents during their time at Hogwarts as well as anything else I thought you might enjoy or find useful._

_Please tell Miss Granger to enjoy the books as I am sure she has already begun planning a way to read them all._

_In the boxes you will find various bottles of memories relating to everything imaginable._

_I wish you luck._

_Albus_

Chuckling, Harry told Hermione what the Headmaster said then added, "We should go to my families vault. We can come back here later."

Looking longingly at the books, Hermione nodded as she and Ron followed Harry out to the cart, where they got in and went to the Potter family vault.

They entered the vault and were surprised by the mounds of galleons, gems and various other priceless items.

What Harry saw first were pictures, his parents, him as a child with his parents and pictures of his extended family.

On one chest was an ornate knife as well as what appeared to be a bunch of toys.

Harry looked at the chests and found the ones belonging to his parents. He opened them and found various journals and books. Deciding to look through them later, he shrunk them and placed them in his pocket.

"Ok, I think it is time to head to the Ministry for my Apparation License, then we can go back to the Dursleys," Harry said.

As they entered the Ministry of Magic, Harry looked at the ruined fountain and shook his head, thinking how much his life had changed over the past two years.

Harry quickly passed the test for his license and they were preparing to leave, when they heard a hem hem.

Growling Harry turned to the toad-faced woman, "Yes?"

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge said with a sickly sweet tone, "The Minister wishes to speak with you."

"Has he released Stan Shunpike from Azkaban yet," Harry asked. "Or has he done something to actually hinder Voldemort?"

Umbridge flinched and quickly said, "It isn't your place to tell the Minister what to do Potter."

"No, it isn't, but then I guess I shouldn't be surprised, when someone who tortures students and gets to keep her job is standing before me," Harry responded his temper quickly growing.

"What do you mean tortured students Mr. Potter," a nearby Auror asked.

Holding up his hand to the Auror, the scars still showing, 'I Must Not Tell Lies' Harry said, "Madame Umbridge when she was the High Inquisitor during my fifth year had me use a Blood Quill in detention."

Looking at the hand in outrage and then glaring at Umbridge, "You are under arrest for using a dark item on a minor. If I get my way you will be sentenced to Azkaban for life."

Telling another Auror to take her away, the man turned to Harry, "I am sorry Mr. Potter that she did that. My daughter was a first year when she was there and I fear for what might have happened to her. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure Delores Umbridge spends the rest of her life in Azkaban prison."

Harry nodded at the Auror as his friends and he went to the Apparition Point and left for Privet Drive.

When they arrived near Privet Drive, they were surprised to see several police cars sitting in front of Number 4.

As they neared they heard Petunia Dursley shrieking, "My baby didn't do anything, it is that nasty nephew of mine who causes all of the problems."

The three teens walked past an officer after saying Harry lived there.

"YOU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT," Vernon Dursley screamed at Harry as he attempted to reach over to attack him. "You and your freak friends did this to my Dudley."

Harry quickly stepped back as two officers grabbed Vernon Dursley by the arms, stopping him from going any further.

"Calm down sir or we will be forced to place you under arrest," the officer said with a voice almost wishing he wouldn't.

Harry finally asked an officer, "What happened?"

"Your cousin is being placed under arrest for selling marijuana and for battery of several children in the neighborhood," the officer said. "Apparently Mr. Dursley here lost his job today as well."

Hermione and Ron stood by Harry with small smiles on their faces as Harry looked at the officer and said, "Do you mind if I gather my things? I don't think it would be safe for me to stay here. I will be going to stay with my friends."

"I don't see a problem with it, though we will need a way to contact you for a statement," the officer told him.

"That won't be a problem officer," Hermione quickly said giving him her parents' phone number.

As Harry and his friends entered Privet Drive for the last time, a dark car drove away as the man in the back contemplated his next move.


	5. Black Pennies

_I make no claims to own Harry Potter, JKR does, nor Batman, as Bob Kane created him and DC Comics owns the rights._

Chapter Four – Black Pennies

They quickly gathered their possessions at Privet Drive then Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. After getting rooms for themselves, the three of them gathered in Harry's room to plan their next step.

"Tomorrow, we go to Godric's Hollow," Harry said. Then adding with a slight smile he added, "Unless of course something distracts us again."

Chuckling at Harry's discomfort, Ron said, "Only you would call meeting with goblins and getting Umbridge arrested a distraction, Mate."

Hermione asked to borrow Hedwig, so she could warn her parents of the police calling.

Down in the bar, a gray haired gentleman entered and paused at the door remembering the last time he was in here.

He walked over to Tom and asked if it would be possible to meet with the three people who just checked in and went to wait at a corner table.

As he sat down, Alfred began to remember his last time in the Leaky Cauldron, over forty years ago.

_Flashback:_

"Father, why did you want to meet here of all places," a younger Alfred asked.

Smiling at his impetuous son Marius Pennyworth said, "Because it is time to tell you about your family heritage."

Looking at his father like he was slightly mad, "What do you mean? I've been told stories about our family since I was a small boy."

Sighing, Marius began to explain, "Yes I have told you stories about our family, but I have only told part of the truth. Did you know that my name has not always been Pennyworth?"

Alfred looked at his father in shock and waited for him to continue.

"My family name was Black, a very old and powerful family of Wizards," he began. "However, they also believed in the purity of blood and power. When they had a child without any power they would cast them out on their own. My father came to me once I turned seventeen and told me, because I was a squib I had no place in their family. Someone without power wasn't worth a knut to him. So I left, with no family and no fortune to my name. I changed my name to Pennyworth as a reminder of my father's parting words to me. I had quite a bit of trouble in this new world, but was able to make my way in the world as a butler. During this time I met your mother and you were born a year later. The rest you know."

Alfred looked at his father with disbelief and stood up to walk away, but looked around at the odd people in the bar. He then noticed something he never had before, one of them was waving a stick as they read the paper, another was a gentleman in royal blue robes with stars and moons moving on them.

"You mean to say I am a wizard," he hesitantly asked his father.

"No my son, you are not," he answered. "You are a squib like me, you are able to see the magical world, but can not actively take part in it. I wanted you to know this as it is time for you to make your way in the world. Now that the war is over, I want you to go to America and find your own path.

_End Flashback:_

That was the last time he saw his father face to face. Fifteen years later, he and his mother were killed by an explosion according to the newspaper. But he had managed to keep up to date on the Wizarding World and knew this to be the work of Death Eaters.

Alfred had honored his father's request and went to America and met a young Doctor named Thomas Wayne. They became friends and Alfred agreed to work for him and his wife. When they had a child, Alfred would become his guardian if anything were to befall them. Sadly, a few years later Alfred would need to honor his promise.

Then in 1981 he heard the man responsible for his parents' deaths had been defeated and thought that chapter completely closed in his life.

Harry and his friends were talking in their room, when Tom knocked on the door.

"There is a gentleman down in the bar asking to speak with you and your friends, Mr. Potter," Tom said.

"Have you ever seen him before Tom," Harry asked.

"No I haven't at least not that I remember, he seemed to be a normal enough guy though," Tom answered.

"Ok, we will be down in a bit. Thank you Tom," Harry said.

As he closed the door, Hermione immediately began by saying, "Harry it could be a trap. You shouldn't meet with unknown people.

"Hermione is right, what if it is a Death Eater in disguise," Ron added.

Sighing Harry simply said, "I am not going to live in fear and I am going down to meet him.

The three teens walked down to the bar and were pointed to the table by Tom.

Looking up as the three of them approached, Alfred was stunned at the demeanor of the three teens. The looked driven and determined, especially the young man with dark hair. He had seen this look for several years in the eyes of Master Bruce.

"Thank you for seeing me, please be seated," Alfred said.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry as he nodded, motioning for them to sit.

"You have us at a disadvantage sir," Harry began. "Who are you and why did you wish to speak with us?"

"Straight to the point," Alfred said with a smile. "So much like someone else I know. I asked to meet with you regarding stopping the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Ron flinched and Hermione looked at Ron with disgust and then at Alfred with a calculating look in her eyes.

"You still haven't told me your name sir," Harry stated, his wand visible in his hand.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth," he stated. "My father was a squib named Marius Black and I have come here to see if you would be willing to meet with my employer."

They each looked at the man with a touch of cynicism, before Hermione asked, "Why should we trust you and what does your associate want?"

"My employer, has an interest in stopping terrorists and simply wishes to discuss the situation here, and perhaps work together," Alfred said.

Rising from their chairs, Harry said, "We will think about it. Is there a way to contact you?"

Giving them a cell phone number, Alfred said, "I hope to hear from you soon."


	6. Heroes Meet

Read the disclaimers from before, I still don't own anything.

Chapter Five – Heroes Meet

"I'm telling you it is a trap," Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down," Harry said. "I don't think it is a trap, something about him seemed like I could trust him."

"Harry, are you sure," Hermione asked. "He could be working for Voldemort for all we know."

"I don't think so Hermione. I doubt Voldemort would have been so open with us," Harry sighed. "I am going to meet with him, I am curious. What you two do is up to you."

Grumbling Ron agreed as did Hermione.

"Hermione please call Alfred and see when and where he wants to meet," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ron then walked off to call Alfred as Ron sat down next to Harry.

"Harry," Ron started, "I think we need to talk."

Harry looked at his friend, wondering where this was going to lead. He said, "Ok, what is on your mind?"

"I don't think Hermione and I are going to work out," Ron said with a sigh. "It was nice, but we don't get along at all."

Breathing a sigh of relief in his mind, but looking at his friend with concern, he said, "I'm sorry to hear that Ron, do you want me to talk to her?"

"No," Ron said, "It's all right; we just wanted you to know. So what are you going to do about Ginny?"

Continuing to look at Ron, Harry thought, _'Well there is the question I've been expecting.'_ Then he said, "As I told her Ron, we can't be together. It isn't safe."

Hermione came back in the room and told them, "I just spoke with Alfred; we are meeting his employer at a Muggle Restaurant at six.

That evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered a fancy restaurant, looking very much out of place. Even though the boys were wearing slacks and nice shirts and Hermione was in a nice dress.

"Um Hermione," Harry said, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"This is where Alfred said to meet," Hermione said, looking around with concern.

"Excuse me," the Maitre 'D said with an arrogant sneer, "May I help you?"

Using that Gryffindor courage, Harry said, "Yes sir, we were to meet with an Alfred Pennyworth. Has he arrived?"

The Maitre 'D's expression changed immediately as he said, "Of course, I will take you to your dining room."

Each of the teens looked at the other with a questioning glance, before following the now extremely polite Maitre 'D.

"Your guests have arrived sir," the Maitre 'D said.

"Yes thank you," the man at the head of the table said. "You may leave."

Waiting until he left, the man stood up and said, "Thank you for seeing me. My name is Bruce Wayne, please sit down."

Ron and Harry moved to sit down where Bruce indicated, but Hermione was still standing there in shock.

"Your, your, Bruce Wayne," she stammered.

Sighing and taking her by the arm, Ron said, "That's what he said Hermione, what's the big deal?"

Chuckling at Hermione's reaction to one of the world's richest men, Harry turned to their host and said, "I think I can speak for Hermione and Ron, when I say we are surprised to see you here. It isn't often one of the world's richest men asks to speak with three teenagers."

Bruce looked over the teens as they entered and joined him at the table, he was curious about these three. They appeared at first glance to be normal teenagers, but if you looked closer you saw the same look you would on seasoned war veterans.

He thought about them individually. Hermione had been raised in the Muggle world he determined, she knew his name and knew the persona he presented. Ron, appeared to be unaware of who he was and seemed protective of Hermione. Then there was Harry, he is obviously their leader, but there is something else about him.

"Mr. Wayne," Harry began, "We know Alfred is a squib, but again why did you wish to meet with us."

"Call me Bruce," he said. "Alfred has been a part of my family since before I was born. I had learned of a cult based here in England that wants to take over the world. Alfred gave me a few more details and I have done some other research and discovered you have personal experience with this Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry listened to Bruce as he spoke and noticed something familiar. It was as if he had personal experience dealing with problems like this.

"What are you looking for Bruce," Harry asked.

"Simple, I have access to information that you do not, and you have access to information I do not," he said. "I propose we pool our resources and do what needs to be done to stop this man."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was very anxious to work with Bruce Wayne, and then he looked at Ron who was hovering between excitement and longing for dinner to begin.

Sighing, Harry said, "We will think about it, now however if you don't mind I think we should eat."

Bruce almost laughed, "Yes, food will help." He thought, _'That went better than I thought it might. Though I can tell Harry has many doubts.'_

After finishing their meal, the trio was escorting Bruce out of the restaurant, when a dozen pops sounded in the street.

Growling, Harry said to Ron, "Protect him, make sure no Death Eaters make it this far. Hermione, let's go."

_'Reducto'_ Harry cast at a group that just appeared.

Hermione followed up with _'Stupefy' 'Incarcerous'_ and '_Impedimenta'._

Ron watched his friends sending spells occasionally at Death Eaters trying to sneak up on them. While he was focused on what was in front of him Bruce slipped away into an alley way.

"There is more I can do, but first I need to change," he whispered to himself.

Several new pops sounded, as Aurors joined the battle. Those Death Eater's able to, quickly activated port keys and left the scene.

Ron ran over to his friends and made sure they were all right. "Everyone ok," he asked quickly.

Hermione nodded and Harry looked at him and asked, "Where's Bruce?"

Ron turned around to look then looked at Harry before saying, "He was right there, he must have left during the fight. He probably would have gotten hurt anyway."

Nodding Harry turned to the approaching Aurors.

One of them came up to them and said, "What do you think you were doing? Casting spells in front of Muggles, you lot are in trouble."

Growling at the Auror, Harry said, "You wanted us to let them kill innocent Muggles rather than save them?"

"Calm down Harry," Tonks said as she came up beside him. "You did the right thing despite what Dawlish here says. There will be no charges filed against you."

"Auror Tonks, you know what the Minister said," Dawlish said.

"I do and I also know what is legal and what isn't," she replied with a tone that left no room for argument.

Waiting for him to walk away, Tonks turned to the three, "You three ok? Good job on the Death Eaters. I think that you had better go though before Dawlish decides to cause problems."

"Thanks Tonks," Harry said, "Say hi to Moony for us."

The three of them apparated back to near the Leaky Cauldron for the night.


	7. Who are you?

All previous disclaimers are still in effect, I own none of the characters or properties mentioned in this work of fan fiction.

Chapter 6 – Who are you?

Standing on the roof of a building Batman watched over this new city. Granted he would stop petty crimes, but he was looking more for the unusual, something that would lead him to magic. More than just looking, he was thinking over the meal he just had with Harry, Hermione and Ron, as well as the information Alfred and he had gathered that afternoon.

_Flashback to that afternoon:_

Bruce entered the dental clinic after leaving Grunnings at lunch.

He thought about what he had learned on the flight, _'Apparently the Grangers have run this clinic for the past seventeen years, taking time off during the summers to vacation with their daughter.'_

"May I help you," a woman with long curly hair asked from the counter.

"Yes," Bruce responded, "May I speak privately with you and your Dr. Granger?"

Looking down at the appointment book, thinking there must be a medical condition that needed discussed. The woman nodded and said, "Please step back here, sir."

"John," she said, "There is a Mr… I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

Smiling, Bruce replied, "Wayne, ma'am."

Looking at Bruce, then at her husband, she gulped then said, "Mr. Wayne wants to speak with us."

"I hope I am not keeping you from anything Doctors Granger," Bruce said.

"No, not at all," John Granger said. "Please call me John and this is my wife Helen."

"Can I get you anything to drink Mr. Wayne," Helen asked confused why one of the world's richest men was in their clinic.

"No I am fine and please call me Bruce," he said. "Let me get to the point, I am looking for talented people for a special project Wayne Enterprises is beginning and I believe your daughter is just the person to be a part of it."

Both parents looked at each other in shock before Helen spoke up, "Mr. Wayne, I'm not sure what help Hermione could be, she has not even graduated yet."

Smiling and preparing to shock them even further, he said, "Yes I know, but according to what I have read and heard she is the smartest _witch_ of her day."

"That's beside the point," John replied without thinking.

Helen looked at her husband in shock, then turned to Bruce with the look of a mother about to defend her child she said, "Mr. Wayne I don't know what game you are playing here, but calling my child a witch is uncalled for."

"Dr. Granger," he began, "I know what your daughter is, I am well aware of the world of magic. That is one of the very reasons why I know she will be an asset."

Looking at Bruce trying to sense his intentions to their daughter, Helen then nodded at her husband.

"Bruce," John said, "You will have to forgive us, we have been told to keep this a secret and quite honestly we don't want our daughter hurt by people who would not understand."

Smiling at them Bruce said, "I understand completely, in fact could you give me some more information about her and her friends at school? I may have jobs for them as well."

_Back on the roof that night_

_'They are good people,' he thought. 'They care a great deal about their daughter and apparently know there is a war coming.'_

Batman scared off a few muggers and one rapist, but still hadn't seen anything that would qualify as Death Eater activity.

_'I was not surprised to find very little information about Ron Weasley,' he mused. 'Apparently the Wizarding world doesn't share very much with their Mundane counterparts. What shocked me most is Harry Potter.'_

_Early that afternoon, while Harry and his friends were at Gringotts_

Looking around Alfred was impressed by the garden and immaculate yard.

As he approached the door, he heard a man yelling inside.

"THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR FIRING ME," the man bellowed. "That weasel Simpson came in and said my services weren't needed there anymore."

"Vernon," a female voice said, "What are we going to do?"

Alfred chose that moment to ring the bell. He heard someone stomping to the door and stepped back as it was pulled open quickly.

"What do you want," Vernon Dursley sneered. "We don't give to any charities and don't want to talk about your church."

He then tried to slam the door in Alfred's face, but Alfred was able to stop him. Thinking quickly he said, "I understand you are upset, but my name is Alfred Smythe I'm doing a story on unfair firings at Grunnings. I was wondering if I could speak with you Mr. Dursley."

Vernon paused a moment, before puffing up with a bit of pride and said loudly so the neighbors could hear, "Of course Mr. Smythe I would be happy to speak with you for the paper."

Alfred sat and silently suffered as Vernon and Petunia said this wouldn't of happened if that damn yank hadn't bought the company. As he was listening to them prattle he noticed how unnaturally clean the house was. _'I like a clean house, but this is next to impossible,'_ he thought.

Looking around he saw pictures of a large boy, which was obviously their son but none of their nephew.

"Mr. Dursley," Alfred said, "Could you tell me about your family?"

Vernon looked slightly nervous before Alfred said, "To give more background so the readers know how this is affecting an obvious family man."

Petunia smiled and said, "We have our one son Dudley, who goes to…"

Alfred appeared to keep listening while looking for signs of the fact Potter lived here at all.

Nodding, Alfred then asked, "I understand your nephew lives here as well. What about him?"

Vernon's face began to slowly turn purple and tersely said, "That Freak, he's nothing but a trouble maker. He attends St. Brutus for the Criminally Insane and should have been drowned when he was left on our door step, would keep normal people safer that way. We had to keep him locked in that cupboard over there to make sure he didn't kill us in our sleep."

Alfred tried to appear nonplussed, but inside was seething. Just then Dudley came in the back door talking to one of his gang outside.

"Let me get my stash from upstairs guys," he said as he waddled up the stairs.

"I think that wraps up this interview," Alfred said. "I am quite sure you will see this story in the paper tomorrow."

Alfred left the Dursley's and got into a black car to go meet with Bruce at the Grangers.

_In his suite after dinner_

"The fact Harry is alive and doesn't want to kill them is a miracle"' Bruce said.

"Sir," Alfred began, "I am sorry I acted without speaking to you regarding his Aunt and Uncle. However I could not in good faith lie to them about being in the paper."

Bruce smirked at Alfred and said, "It is all right, I'm quite sure they will be pleased with the story of how their son is a drug dealer and abuser of children."

"I think the three of them will come around," Alfred said.

"Did you notice Harry's demeanor," Bruce asked. "He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Yes sir," Alfred said, "I did see that look and it reminded me of you."

Bruce grumbled at Alfred before getting up to change into his work clothes. After he re-entered the room, he said, "Don't wait up for me I want to see if I can find some of these Death Eaters and introduce myself."

"Of course sir, do be careful," Alfred responded to the empty room.

_Back on the roof_

_'What was that,'_ he thought as he saw a flash of purple light from an alleyway.

Batman ran across the rooftops and paused as he saw two men in black robes and white masks torturing a woman.

_'CRUCIO'_ one of the men cast at the woman as she screamed in agony.

"Very good Malfoy," the man said. "I am surprised you could do this, especially since you couldn't kill Dumbledore."

"Shut up MacNair," Malfoy said. "I'm glad that Mudblood loving fool is dead."

Hearing enough, Batman threw a bat-a-rang at the one called MacNair, hitting him in the back of the head. He then landed behind Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder before saying, "Boo."

Malfoy screamed and backed away trying to hit the caped man with various curses, _'sectumsempra', 'diffindo', 'crucio'._

The Dark Knight easily dodged the curses, and smacked the wand out of Malfoy's hand then grabbed him by the front of the robes.

Malfoy wet himself as he realized this was the demon the Daily Prophet had written about. "Please don't hurtme," he begged.

"I'm not going to kill you, I need you to pass along a message to Voldemort," he growled. "Tell him, I am going to make sure he pays for his actions and he will be stopped."

Draco nodded and whimpered, "What are you?"

"I'm Batman," he said and dropped Draco on the ground before firing a rope into the sky and flying off.

_A/N: Yes the last two paragraphs are borrowed and changed from the movie, Batman. But the line works so it had to be done ___


	8. Putting the Pieces Together

_I still don't own any of the properties I am playing with in creating this work of fiction._

Chapter 7 – Putting the pieces together

While Batman was introducing himself to Draco Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Ron were discussing what happened in their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ron, how did that Death Eater get knocked out," Hermione asked.

"The one that was sneaking up behind me," Ron asked. "I haven't the foggiest. One minute I'm covering you two and Bruce is behind me, the next I hear a thump and turn around seeing that Death Eater face down on the pavement and Bruce is nowhere to be found."

Harry sat on the bed listening and thinking before adding, "Well it was a good thing he got away and you were lucky that Death Eater didn't sneak up behind you and curse you."

"Harry," Hermione began, "I know you want to go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow, but I was thinking maybe we should verify Alfred's story first."

Harry turned quickly to look at Hermione. She and Ron both prepared for a dose of Harry's quick temper, but were surprised when he said, "You are right Hermione, though I have a feeling it will check out."

Ron looked at his friends and said, "Well I don't know about you two, but I need some sleep." He walked into the loo to get ready for bed.

Hermione looked at Harry awkwardly before hugging him gently and wishing him a good night as she went to her own room.

Harry sat there a moment and then got ready for bed.

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron all apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to find some answers.

Harry paused a moment before opening the door, steeling himself for what he might find inside.

The teens entered the Most Noble House of Black and were not surprised to hear Mrs. Black's painting screaming at the top of her lungs, "BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTH, and WHERE IS KREACHER!"

Harry quickly approached the portrait and quietly said, "Kreacher is no longer owned by your family. I own him as both the heir of Sirius Black and the Black Family. As the Head of this House I order you to be quiet and remove yourself from that wall or I will find out how many reductos it takes to remove you permanently."

Mrs. Black looked at Harry in shock and silence, before releasing her hold on the wall.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Dobby, Kreacher," he called out.

Two pops immediately signaled the arrival of his elves.

Kreacher seeing his mistress off of the wall, screamed, "Mistress I tried, I took care of that Blood Traitor son."

Harry fought the urge to kill Kreacher and instead said, "Kreacher, I order you to bring us every book the Blacks might have owned or possessed on the creation and destruction of Horocruxes. You are not allowed to speak or contact or inform anyone other than myself, Hermione, Ron or Dobby when you have completed your task or what you are doing."

Turning to Dobby Harry said, "Dobby would you please make sure Kreacher completes his task."

Dobby looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Harry Potter thinks of Dobby as an equal to his friends." Dobby grabbed Harry around his knees and wailed with pleasure.

Harry looked for help at the smirking Ron and Hermione, and finding none, he said, "Of course Dobby you are a friend."

Grimacing as Dobby continued to praise him above all that is holy, Harry coughed and said, "Dobby can you and Kreacher please go take care of that now."

Looking abashed, Dobby nodded and he and Kreacher popped away.

"You know Mate," Ron said with a smirk, "I think Dobby likes you a little too much."

Groaning at Ron, he then said, "Let's go look at a family tree shall we?"

The three teens walked into the drawing room and looked at the tapestry of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

"Hermione," Harry asked, "Who did Alfred say was his father?"

"Marius," she replied looking at the scorch marks. "Harry, it is possible since he was a squib his name might have been removed."

"Look here," Ron said.

Against the wall was a parchment in Sirius's hand writing, showing who was missing from the tree and how they must have been decent folk.

Hermione looked at the parchment and at the burn marks and said, "Marius Black, Second Son to Cygnus and Violetta Black. Removed from the family at age 17 as was now an adult and a squib."

Harry nodded as looked down where Sirius's name had been burned and glanced at his brother's name.

"It can't be," he mumbled to himself.

"What can't be Harry," Ron asked.

"Regulus Black," Harry said as if that explained everything. "Hermione how did Remus say Regulus died?"

Hermione thought a moment and got a look of inspiration, she said, "He was killed by Death Eaters after he tried to leave them. Harry, Regulus A. Black, R.A.B. you think he was the one who took the locket."

Ron finally catching up to his friends thoughts asked, "Didn't we find a locket when we were cleaning this place?"

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron in shock. Hermione quickly said, "Then it is here isn't it?"

Harry glowered thinking about the waste of Dumbledore's life now and then shouted, "It was here the entire time! Dumbledore would still be alive!"

Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around Harry and softly said, "Harry you didn't know. Dumbledore didn't know; it wasn't your fault."

Harry nodded and pulled away. He asked Ron, "Do you know where it was put?"

"I'm not sure Mate," he said. "Though I think Kreacher was taking and hiding things Sirius kept trying to throw out."

Harry called out, "Kreacher!"

A pop sounded at his arrival. "Nasty scar headed Master called for Kreacher," the mutinous elf said.

A second pop quickly sounded and Dobby grabbed Kreacher by the ear and said, "You will respect Harry Potter."

"That's enough Dobby," Harry said. "Kreacher where is the locket with the S on it?"

"The drunk filth took it and some of my Mistresses other possessions," Kreacher said.

"Dung," the three teens said simultaneously.

Harry nodded and said, "Return to retrieving the items I asked you to get."

With two pops the elves were gone again.

"Harry," Hermione said, "He could have already sold it."

"I know Hermione, but after the scare I gave him in Hogsmeade I'm hoping he is still holding on to it," Harry said. "We need someone to track him down and I think we might want to call Bruce to do this. He said he had contacts who could find out anything or anyone. Hermione can you call him please?"

Hermione nodded and walked outside to contact Bruce Wayne.

Dialing his number on the phone she was given she said, "Alfred? Yes may I speak with Bruce? Bruce, this is Hermione. Harry was curious if you could help us find a thief."

She proceeded to tell Bruce everything she knew about Mundungus Fletcher and what they needed back from him.

"All right I will tell him, thank you again," she said and hung up.

She walked back into the house and told Harry, "Bruce said he shouldn't have a problem finding him and he will contact us when he gets the locket."

"Did he ask why we wanted it," Harry asked.

"No, but I could tell he was curious," she said. "We may need to tell him what these are for."

"I know Hermione, but I would rather wait until it was absolutely necessary," Harry said.

In Little Hangleton, Draco Malfoy was learning first hand that Voldemort believed in punishing the messenger.

_"CRUCIO,"_ Voldemort cried out, holding the curse on the younger Malfoy for 30 seconds then on MacNair as well.

"Master," Draco said hoarsely, "He must be a powerful Wizard to disarm us both without a wand."

"Silence Malfoy," Voldemort shouted. "You have not proven yourself enough to speak to me. However, you might be correct. You said he looked like a demon?"

Draco nodded fearing being cursed again for speaking.

Voldemort thought to himself, 'Perhaps I can turn this to my advantage.' He then whispered menacingly, "You are hiding something Draco."

_'Legilimens'_ he hissed as he dived into Draco's unprotected mind.

Voldemort then laughed at what Draco was hiding from him. The prideful Malfoy didn't want to share his embarrassment; he then cast _'Crucio'_ on Draco.

As Draco screamed in agony, Voldemort said, "Never hide anything from me, I will find out and punish you far worse."

_A/N: Yes action is coming, but there is a bunch of ground work that needs laid first. From the reviews, I'm glad you all like the story and hope you enjoy what is to come._


	9. Where's Fletcher?

_After a long drawn out battle of Rock – Paper – Scissors, between JKR, DC Comics and myself, I lost spectacularly and have been told I still don't own any of the properties I'm writing about, and due to losing I have to wear this pink tutu until I finish this chapter._

Chapter 8 – Where's Mundungus?

"Fletcher, where is he," the Dark Knight asked as he held a scruffy looking thief against a brick wall.

"Don't 'urt me. I'll tell yer wotever yer want ter know," the thief pleaded.

"That's right you will," Batman growled and then thought, _'It's good to know thieves fears do not change across the Atlantic.'_

"He's in Kensington. He's meetin' some bloke there ter sell some nicked goods, right, he got from some dead lads 'ouse," the thief babbled.

Batman nodded as he dropped the thief on the ground, dropped some smoke bombs and appeared to fly off into the night.

As he 'flew' to Kensington, he mused, _'I wonder what is so important about a locket. I will have to talk to those three about it, but first I need to find Fletcher.'_

As Batman was heading to Kensington, the teens were in the drawing room of Number Twelve looking over the books Dobby and Kreacher had brought them.

"Blimey Hermione," Ron groaned, "I need a break before my eyes fall out."

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione began, "We need to find out everything we can about Horocruxes. Otherwise we might end up like Professor Dumbledore." As she finished saying this a sharp intake of breath was heard.

Turning quickly to Harry she said, "Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant his arm, how it was dying."

Nodding at Hermione he said, "It's all right Hermione. Let's get back to work."

The mood of the room became much more somber as the three teens looked over various books.

"Nothing here in _Saving your Soul_, though I am about put off lunch after reading some of these rituals," Ron said.

"I think I might have something," Harry said.

"What book is that Harry," Hermione asked.

"_The Cost of Immortality by Salazar Slytherin_," Harry responded. "It says here, there is a ritual which requires the caster to murder a person in order to cleave a portion of their soul into an item. However, by doing this the caster becomes less human and slightly less sane."

"No one ever accused V-V-Voldemort of being sane," Ron said.

Smiling ruefully at his friend, Harry continued, "This process creates a horocrux which will prevent the person from dying if their body is killed or destroyed."

Hermione listened intently and began writing furiously. Harry and Ron looked at each other and waited patiently for her revelation.

She looked up at the boys and was about to interrupt them but saw them waiting for her to speak. She smiled slightly and said, "Harry how many times have you defeated Voldemort?"

Looking at Hermione oddly because she should know, he began, "When I was one-year-old, when I was eleven with the Philosopher's Stone, twelve with the diary, fourteen in the graveyard, I escaped, but wouldn't call that defeating him, in the Atrium of the Ministry, Dumbledore defeated him and I think that is it."

Hermione looked at her list and smiled then asked, "Do you remember how I said Voldemort used a horocrux the night he was defeated?"

"Yes," Harry said wondering where she was going.

"Harry, in first year you destroyed the body he was possessing, he had a horocrux then. So that is two down, then the diary making three, then in the ritual, his body was destroyed creating his new one, he had to use another one then," she continued. "Plus there was the ring that Professor Dumbledore destroyed last year."

"So you are saying all he has left is only one horocrux and himself," Ron asked.

Nodding at Ron, she then said, "If that book is accurate and judging by the author I would think it is. Harry does it say how to destroy a Horocrux?"

Quickly looking through the book, Harry sighed and said, "It says right here that a horocrux can only be destroyed by the person who created it. If someone else tries there are severe curses and magical backlash that can occur."

"Harry you destroyed one though," Hermione mused. "Maybe it is the connection from your scar. Voldemort and you are linked through it; perhaps that connection causes the protections surrounding the horocrux to think you are him. It is probably that fact that protects you from the side effects."

"It is possible I guess," he said, not happy about the fact the horocruxes considered him Voldemort. "That would qualify as the power he knows not, his own."

In Kensington, Batman was hunting for Fletcher.

The Dark Knight entered a seedy bar and walked to the barman and said, "You have once chance to answer, otherwise in five seconds you won't be standing, in fifteen the three men behind me will be unable to walk and in one minute I will be the only one still standing in the entire bar. Now where is Mundungus Fletcher?"

At a nod from the barman, one of the men behind him swung hard at his head with a cudgel, only to find he wasn't there anymore and the barman was. Batman grabbed the middle man after kicking him in the knee causing a satisfying crack and threw him against the one who swung, causing him to lose his balance as his knee was wrenched by the body. The third and smarter of the three tried to run away but was stopped when he fell over after his legs were tied together. Batman turned to the rest of the 'patrons' of the bar as they screamed and either ran away or at him. Within 45 seconds he was the only one standing in the bar.

"I'll ask you again," he growled, "Where is Fletcher?"

"Down th' street, he's meetin' Binns th' Fence," the stunned barman mumbled holding his broken nose.

"Thank you for the information," he said as he walked out of the shambles that was once a bar.

Fog seemed to be rolling in as Mundungus Fletcher waited for Binns to show up.

_'I need ter get rid of this locket, right, before Potter roasts me,'_ he thought.

"Where is Binns? I don't want ter be 'ere any longer than I 'ave to," he said in a half whisper.

"Why is that Fletcher," said the voice from the body rising from the fog.

"The Demon," Fletcher screamed as Batman quickly pressed his forearm against his throat. "Don't 'urt me, right, I don't 'ave anyfink worffwile"

"Oh but you do, Fletcher," Batman said. "You have a locket, and probably quite a bit more that doesn't belong to you."

His eyes shifting nervously Fletcher said,"Locket, Wot locket."

Batman darkly chuckled and pulled Fletcher up into the sky as he 'flew' up the wall. "Are you sure, you don't have it," he asked. Fletcher nodded that he didn't have it and Batman said, "Well then I won't need you," and dropped Fletcher five stories back to the pavement.

Dung screamed as he saw the pavement quickly approaching and suddenly stopped four inches before his face met the ground.

"Next time I won't stop you, now give it here," Batman demanded.

Shakily Mundungus reached into his robes and gave him the locket while saying, "Here, here take it just let me go."

Quickly tying Dung up to be found later by the authorities, Batman 'flew' off to go set up a meeting with Harry Potter.


	10. Going Home

_Finally out of the pink tutu, but I lost hangman now I'm wearing a bunny suit. One of these days I'll realize I have no chance at owning Harry Potter or Batman_.

Chapter Nine – Going Home

"So if he only has one horocrux left, why do we need to go hunting for them all," Ron asked.

Hermione sighed as she began to explain once again, "Ron, we don't know which one has a soul piece left. So we have to gather them all to make sure, so when we defeat Voldemort he can't come back."

Ron nodded finally understanding and then asked, "Harry when are we going to go to Godric's Hollow?"

Harry looked up from the article he was reading about a demon in The Sun and said, "I guess we can go right now."

"Harry I can't believe you are reading that garbage, The Sun is just as bad as the Prophet," Hermione chastised.

"Hermione, it is important to see how things are going in the Muggle world. Anyway Sirius had a three year subscription," Harry said as he turned to page three and turned his head trying to get a better look at the picture.

Hermione huffed and got up to get ready to go. Ron and Harry quickly followed and then stepped outside to apparate to Godric's Hollow.

As they arrived, Harry looked over the village and smiled while thinking about how this would have been a wonderful place to grow up.

Hermione and Ron, seeing the peaceful expression on Harry's face waited.

Harry looked up at his friends and said, "Apparently the cottage my parents were hiding in was number 4."

Walking down the streets, they finally stopped at a burned out building.

"Damn Pettigrew," Harry muttered. "They were happy and would have been alive if not for him."

Hermione and Ron each placed a hand on Harry's shoulders. "We'll make sure he pays Mate," Ron said.

Nodding to his friends, Harry opened the gate and stepped onto the property for the first time since 1981, causing a blinding flash of light.

"Harry," Ron said and paused, "What happened?"

"I, umm, don't know," Harry said. "Hermione do you have any idea?"

The bushy haired girl looked at the house then both of them before saying, "I'm not sure."

"Master Potter has returned," an elderly looking elf said as he appeared in front of them.

Harry looked gob-smacked at the elf and asked, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Master Potter I am Scotty. I was Master James and Mistress Lily's house elf when you were little," the elderly elf said.

"Harry I can't believe you own an elf," Hermione said as she began to wind up into a tirade.

"Oh no Miss, Scotty is a free elf, bonded by choice to the Potter Family," Scotty said quickly stopping Hermione's rant.

Chuckling at how quickly Scotty was able to stop Hermione, Ron asked, "Can you show me how to do that some time, it would be dead useful getting her to stop sometimes."

Harry put up his hand to stop Hermione from killing Ron at this moment and told her, "Later. Scotty I thought the house was destroyed."

"Master Potter it was," the elf said sadly. "But I have been putting it back together with help from Mister Lupin and Mister Black since then."

"But why didn't we see the house," Hermione asked.

"The Potter Wards hide the house until the Master of the House is home, Miss," Scotty said.

Harry nodded and knew he needed to have a little chat with Remus about this. "Would it be possible to look around Scotty," Harry asked.

"Of course Master Potter, this is your house," he replied quickly shooing the teens into the cottage.

As they entered the house, each of the three teens was surprised by the Spartan conditions.

"Scotty is this all my parents had here," Harry asked shocked and saddened at not seeing anything that would tell him about his parents.

"No sir, everything of value was placed in the family vault by me after you were taken by the Half-Giant," Scotty said. "Master Potter, would you like to visit your parents before you go?"

Harry looked at the elf in shock and nodded slowly.

"Please follow me then," Scotty said.

Scotty led them through a meadow until they came upon a fenced in area marked with two stones.

Harry knelt on the ground to read the stones seeing they belonged to his parents, before he finally broke down and wept.

"I'm sorry Mum and Dad, I'm sorry for getting Sirius killed and sorry for being the reason you and Dad had to die," he wept.

Hermione and Ron walked back to the house to give Harry some time alone to finally grieve.

"I have no idea what to do, Dumbledore died for no reason, that bastard Snape killed him," Harry continued to pour out his heart to his parents. "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you both. I just wish I didn't have to do this."

As Harry spoke to his parents the winds began to pick up around the hill as Fawkes flashed on top of the stones and began to sing.

"Fawkes, I'm sorry for Dumbledore," Harry began, but quickly stopped as Fawkes cuffed him gently with his wing. Fawkes looked at Harry as if to say it wasn't your fault.

"I know Fawkes but it still feels that way," Harry said.

Fawkes looked at him and chirruped at him.

Nodding to the phoenix Harry looked at the stones and swore, "I swear upon my life and magic that Voldemort will be stopped." Harry's body glowed bright gold as the magic took hold and Fawkes singing became joyous.

_'It took you long enough to realize it wasn't your fault Harry,'_ a voice in Harry's head said.

Spinning around looking for who was talking to him, until he heard Fawkes trilling laughter at him and looked at the phoenix.

_'Yes, Harry we have been bound since you defeated Slytherin's basilisk,'_ the phoenix said to him. _'Though I think it is time for me to change as to reflect my new partner.'_

Harry watched as Fawkes burned and a different colored bird took his place. Fawkes had changed from Red and gold, to a dark green with golden plumage. Harry said to him, "I am honored you would choose me, but I don't feel worthy."

The phoenix cuffed Harry on the back of the head and said to him, _'Hedwig always has said you were thick and took forever to convince. But you are worthy Harry Potter.'_

Looking at the phoenix in surprise that Hedwig and he had talked until Fawkes said, _'Haven't you ever heard the term, pillow talk?'_

This revelation was what finally caused Harry to faint completely to Fawkes chirruping laughter.

_A/N: Look for a bit more action in about two chapters or so._


	11. Two Found, Two to Go

_Ok, tutu gone, bunny suit, gone. I had pocket Aces, but someone neglected to mention we were playing Black Jack and not Texas Hold'em. So I still have yet to gain ownership from JKR or DC Comics. We won't discuss the punishment for losing…_

Chapter Ten – Two found, two to go

"Harry wake up," Hermione said while frantically trying to wake her friend. "Ron do something, Harry may have had a vision from Voldemort."

Ron conjured a bucket of water and dumped the water on Harry's head, waking him and soaking both he and Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY," Hermione screeched, she pulled her wand and cast _'barrus audius'_ causing Ron's ears to become the size of an African elephants.

Harry groaned and looked up at Hermione's soaked shirt, blushed at what he saw through the material and quickly stood up.

"Harry are you all right, was it a vision from Voldemort, how is your scar," she quickly began rambling.

"I'm fine Hermione, it wasn't Voldemort it was just something I learned that shocked me," Harry said as he was interrupted by chirruping laughter.

"Harry there is a phoenix on your parent's head stones," Ron said while trying to hold up his head from the weight of the ears.

"Yes I know and that is why you found me unconscious," Harry said with a glare at the obviously laughing bird.

_'You aren't going to tell them why you fainted,'_ Fawkes asked with a laugh.

"No you reprobate," Harry said aloud, then turned to his friends. "Fawkes has bound with me, though I'm not exactly sure what that means."

"Harry it is very rare for a phoenix to bond with a human. Dumbledore was only the fifth person in history to have one, and for Fawkes to join with you means you are very unique," Hermione gushed.

Harry sighed and groaned about yet another reason for him to be stared at. Fawkes chirruped at Harry and flew off as Harry thought, _'Cheeky Bird.'_

"Um Hermione," Ron said, "Can you return my ears to normal please, mum sent Errol with a note that I need to get there to get ready for the wedding."

Glowering at Ron, Hermione nodded and cast the counter for the jinx she used.

"I will see you two at the Burrow in a few of days ok," Ron said.

"No problem Ron, tell your Mum we will be there for the wedding," Harry said.

Ron walked away to get out of the wards so he could apparate home.

"Harry," Hermione said, "We should go to Gringott's to look in your family vault."

"Yes," Harry said.

He looked at his parents graves one last time and nodded, acknowledging his fate then turned to walk back to the house with Hermione.

"Alfred, have you been able to reach Harry or Hermione," Bruce asked.

"No sir," he responded. "Apparently they are in an area where the phone does not work."

At that moment a beautiful Snowy-White Owl flew into Bruce's room and lit upon the desk Bruce was sitting at.

"Sir, I believe that is Mr. Potter's owl," Alfred said. "Owls are very intelligent creatures and this one is no exception. I believe she knows we have been trying to reach Mr. Potter and will take the message to him."

Bruce shook his head as he tried to understand the Wizarding World for what seemed the millionth time since this began. "Well now, if I write a note will you take it to Harry," he asked.

Hedwig looked at Bruce, nodded her head and held out a taloned claw to take the message.

"One moment then," Bruce said and quickly wrote a note asking Harry and his friends to meet him in his room at their earliest convenience.

Hedwig took the note and flew off to find her Harry.

"Now we wait," Bruce said.

Harry and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley put up their hoods and walked swiftly to Gringott's trying to avoid the public, the press and any Auror's.

As they entered, Harry went to speak with Griphook and asked if Ramshak could meet them at his family's vault.

Nodding Griphook told Harry, "That will not be a problem Mr. Potter as he is your family's representative with Gringott's."

Harry and Hermione got in the cart and were quickly taken down to the Potter Family vault, where Ramshak stood waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter a pleasure to see you again," the goblin said with a toothy smile.

Bowing his head slightly in respect to the goblin, Harry said, "Thank you for meeting us Ramshak. Can you show me specifically what was brought to the vault from my parent's house in Godric's Hollow after their death, specifically highly magical items?"

"Of course Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he whispered a spell under his breath while they opened the vault door.

"There, pointing at a table," Ramshak said. "Those might be the items you are looking for."

Harry and Hermione quickly walked to the table and looked at the items. On the table they saw two rings and a knife.

"Those rings were your parent's wedding bands," Ramshak said. "They have been in the Potter family since its inception almost one thousand years ago."

Harry looked at the rings and gently touched them, enjoying the feeling he got from them. Then he looked at the knife.

He was about to touch it when Hermione stopped him, "Wait Harry." She quickly cast _'revealus'_ at the knife.

A shadow of a skull appeared above the knife, showing at one time it had held a horocrux.

Nodding at Hermione, Harry picked up the knife to examine it more closely. He looked at the blade and said, "Gryffindor. This apparently is the knife that goes with Gryffindor's sword. Nice job Hermione, one more horocrux found."

After the two teens and the goblin exited the vault, Harry asked Ramshak, "Ramshak, where do the goblins stand on Voldemort."

Ramshak looked at Harry very calculatingly before answering, "Gringott's is neutral, we know Voldemort will be no better than the Ministry, but we will not put ourselves at risk by going against him."

Nodding Harry then asked, "Do you know if there are other items similar to this knife in other vaults?"

Looking at Harry and then choosing his words carefully, "I am not able to tell you what is in another person's vault, Mr. Potter. Gringott's does not share that information with anyone. Though I can tell you, the goblin nation would not protect something that could lead to its destruction."

Smiling at Ramshak, Harry nodded and thanked him for his time.

As Hermione and Harry exited the bank, walked down the alley and arrived at the apparition point, Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder to give him the note.

"Hedwig, we need to talk sometime," Harry said with a grin as he took to note from her leg.

Hedwig looked at Harry and bit his ear gently.

"What was that about Harry," Hermione asked. "Who is the note from?"

"It's from Bruce," Harry said. "He has what we were looking for and wants us to meet him at our earliest convenience in his room."

Hermione then said, "Well we might as well go now."

Harry wrote a quick reply to Bruce saying they would be there that evening and gave it to Hedwig to deliver.

"Harry Potter," an Auror shouted, "The Minister wishes to speak with you."

Harry turned to the Auror and said, "That's nice I don't wish to speak with him. You can tell him my answer has not changed, nor will it."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they both apparated away, leaving the Auror wishing he didn't have to go tell the Minister what had happened.


	12. Secrets Revealed

_Still don't own any of this, got caught marking cards, loading dice and rigging any other game of chance. Never would have pictured myself having to dress like Pippy Longstockings._

Chapter 11 – Secrets Revealed

Harry and Hermione arrived in the alley by The Dorchester, with Harry still cursing Ministers and their flunkies.

"I can't believe that idiot can't get it through his head," Harry said. "You would think me telling him no at Christmas, at Dumbledore's funeral and to that creature at the Ministry, he would get the point. But no he is a bigger pain in the ass than Fudge."

"Language Harry," Hermione half-heartedly admonished. "I do worry though, Scrimgour isn't going to take no or your avoiding him much longer."

"I know Hermione," he said, "It's just how can I support someone who is a more confident version of Fudge. Got to be seen doing something, my butt."

Hermione gave Harry a hug and said, "We should go inside and meet with Bruce."

Harry nodded and they walked into the lobby to speak with the person at the reception desk.

Hermione asked, "Which room is Bruce Wayne staying in?"

The rat-faced man looked at her and Harry, before saying, "We can not give out that information to just anyone. Now go back to the clubhouse and leave."

Harry looked at the man and coldly said, "I think you need an attitude adjustment, I want to speak with your manager."

"You listen here you brat, take this harlot and get out of here," the man snapped as his manager walked up from the elevator.

Hermione gasped at the man's rudeness, while Harry's eyes became a brighter shade of emerald.

"Is there a problem here," Alfred said as he walked up behind Harry and Hermione.

"No, sir," the man said, "These urchins were trying to get up to Mr. Wayne's room, I was about to call the police."

"Why would you do that," Alfred asked. "Master Wayne has been expecting them for some time and wondered what was taking them so long."

"What," the man gulped as he saw his career quickly ending.

"Polkiss, this is the last straw," the manager said. "Get your things and get out of here. Never step foot in this building again or I will make sure you spend the night in jail." Turning away from the now fired clerk, he said to Harry and Hermione. "I am sorry for his attitude, I knew it was mistake to hire him, but his wife is my sister. Please take my card if you ever decide to stay here, I will make sure you have the best suite on me."

"Thank you sir," Harry said calmly. He turned to Alfred and said, "We should probably go up to the room."

Alfred nodded and led them to the elevator and took out the key that allowed it to go to the Oliver Messel Suite. As they entered the room, they saw Bruce on the phone.

Hermione gushed, "This is amazing, and the view is spectacular."

Bruce smiled at her and motioned for both of them to sit, while he finished up his phone call. "Thanks Oracle, I will be in touch," he said and hung up.

Bruce then sat and said, "The view is one of the benefits of money I guess, but you didn't come here to see the sights. I have acquired the locket, though I have some questions I would like answered."

"As do we," Harry said. "Please go first as I'm sure our questions are related."

Bruce nodded at Harry, wondering what they had in mind then asked, "First off why is a locket so important that you needed me to find it for you?"

Harry sighed and said, "You picked the hardest and easiest question to ask first Bruce. I'm sure Alfred told you about Voldemort and how I got this scar, right?"

Bruce nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

"Voldemort is obsessed with immortality and he discovered a way to achieve this goal. The way he did it was to split off pieces of his soul into certain items to ensure he couldn't be killed," Harry continued.

"The locket is one of the six items," Hermione said. "Voldemort is many things, one of them is very vain, and not any item could hold a piece of his soul. Only those items belonging to the founder's of Hogwarts."

"And they are," Bruce asked.

"Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, Sir," Alfred answered.

Harry smiled at Alfred and said, "That's right, now Hermione has determined what items he used to make these Horocruxes."

Hermione blushed and said, "From Slytherin he used the ring he inherited from his family and that locket. From Hufflepuff, he used a chalice that was known for its healing abilities. From Ravenclaw, he used a gem known for its scrying ability and from Gryffindor he used a dagger."

"You said there were six items, that is only five," Bruce interjected.

"Yes well when he created his first horocrux he was 17 years old and used his diary to make it," Harry said. "That was the first horocrux I destroyed when I was twelve."

"That was the third Horocrux you destroyed, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "That's right; I forgot how smart you were when you figured that out."

Bruce sat there shocked at what Harry had said. _'He has been fighting this person since he was twelve? And if she is to be believed he started sooner.'_

"So how many of these are left to be found and destroyed," Bruce asked.

"May we see the locket," Harry asked.

Bruce nodded and Alfred brought the locket out. Harry said, "Place it on the table there please."

Harry cast,_ 'revealus' _on the locket and like the knife a shadow of a skull appeared above the locket.

Harry's head dropped as he sat down on the couch, he was saying softly, "It was a waste. It had already been used."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend and softly whispered, "Harry you didn't know, he didn't know."

Bruce watched the two and understood something had gone wrong with this particular item, but he wasn't sure.

"Dumbledore died trying to get this horocrux," Hermione said. "Only the one Harry and he retrieved was a fake. Harry was hoping that at least this one was the last horocrux so it all wouldn't have been a fool's errand."

Bruce nodded then said, "What items are left to gather."

Harry looked up at Bruce and asked, "First I would like to know how you got this so quickly."

"I have an associate who specializes in locating people and things," Bruce answered. "He has a knack for getting information out of people."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Hermione nodded before she said, "We have the diary, locket, dagger and ring. We know the gem is with Nagani and we think the chalice is near where Voldemort lived as a boy."

"Where was this," Alfred asked.

"He grew up in a Muggle orphanage," Harry said, "St. Philomena's."

"Interesting irony, the patron saint of lost causes," Bruce mused.

"Isn't it," Harry said with a grin. "The orphanage was closed some years back and hasn't been used for anything since. We were planning on visiting there tomorrow night to see if what we could find."

"I will see what I can find out about the building before hand and get you the information," Bruce said.

"Thank you and if you can't reach us, Hedwig will know and be here," Harry said.

"So I noticed," he said as the snowy-owl flew in the window and rested on the back of Harry's chair. He thought, _'I think the Batman will have to be introduced to Harry and Hermione tomorrow as well.'_

_A/N: First those who have reviewed thank you very much, secondly what you all have been asking for comes next chapter._


	13. Double Trouble

_Don't own it; wish I did, 'nuff said._

Chapter 12 – Double Trouble

Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet with a scowl as Harry entered the kitchen of Godric's Hollow. It had been a good idea to move here from the Leaky Cauldron, especially after she read today's missive.

"Harry you are not going to like this," Hermione said as she gave Harry the paper.

Taking the paper and thanking Scotty for the tea, Harry began to read.

_The Boy who lived a target of the Ministry of Magic_

_By: Alyx Roberts_

_Why does the Minister of Magic want to speak with the Boy-Who-Lived while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is running rampant causing death and destruction? According to sources at the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter has been accosted by several employees of the Minister demanding that Mr. Potter speak with the Minister._

_Mr. Potter has apparently told these employees repeatedly that he has nothing to say to the Minister as long as he is doing something for the sake of being seen doing something._

_This apparently began during the Christmas holidays when Mr. Potter was approached by the Minister to assist the Ministry against the current threat. This was the first time The-Boy-Who-Lived told the Ministry he didn't want to help._

_When asked about this, Minister Scrimgour stated that, "It is the responsibility of the Boy-Who-Lived to support the Ministry as they have the situation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named well in hand._

_This reporter wonders what Minister Scrimgour has done to offend the Boy-Who-Lived so greatly that he compares him to recently removed Minister Fudge and asks why Mr. Potter doesn't wish to assist the Ministry in its time of need._

_For more on the Ministry of Magic's crusade against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named pg 2_

_For more on Harry Potter pg 4_

_For more on why Harry Potter distrusts the Ministry pg 38_

Harry finished reading the article and turned to page 38 only to find a small story buried under an advertisement for Dragon Dung about his fifth year trial for using a Patronus to protect himself and Dudley from Rogue Dementors.

Putting the paper aside, Harry looked at Hermione sighed and said, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I can't say I am surprised. Though I am curious to where this reporter got her information."

Hermione nodded and said, "Well it could be Rita, though she still is terrified of us revealing her secret. I wonder if we have another bug problem though. Rita couldn't have been the only reporter to think of doing this to get a scoop."

Harry said, "True, but the big problem is, the sheep are going to read the article and think I don't support the Ministry and am not working to stop Voldemort. With that opinion out there it will only make things more difficult."

Hermione was about to say something when Hedwig swooped in with a letter.

"Hello girl, got something for us from Bruce," Harry asked.

Hedwig bobbed her head and held out her claw for Harry to take the letter; she then stole a couple of slices of bacon and flew off to find a place to rest.

Harry read the note and then said, "Bruce has found the orphanage and says his associate will meet us there tonight."

Hermione nodded and said, "We should prepare as well and as hesitant as I am to suggest this, we should go see the twins to see if they have any supplies we might be able to use as well."

Harry agreed and called for Hedwig as he wrote a quick note. "Sorry girl, but we need this delivered to Gred and Forge quickly," Harry apologized as he attached the note.

Hedwig flew off clipping him with her wing as she flew to the twins.

An hour later Harry and Hermione heard two loud pops outside; they grabbed their wands and peeked out the front door to find Fred and George standing outside of the gate.

"This is the place," Fred said.

"Why would he want us to come here, brother mine," George said.

"It's just a burnt out building," Fred finished.

"Because it is where we are staying," Harry said as he appeared to materialize out of thin air in front of them.

"Most impressive," Fred began.

"Oh magnificent partner," George continued.

"Of our glorious establishment," Fred finished.

"If you two are finished, please follow me," Harry said as he grabbed both twins by the arm and pulled them past the wards.

"Wow, Harry," Fred said, "What kind of wards are those?"

Smiling and looking at Fred he said, "I believe those are Potter Family wards, but Scotty will know for sure."

The four of them sat down at the kitchen table and George asked with a grin, "So He-Who-Has-Obviously-Annoyed-Yet-Another-Minister, what can we do for you?"

As Harry slowly banged his head on the table at yet another name, Hermione stifled a laugh and said, "We need some of your special supplies for the work we are doing."

Fred and George looked at Hermione and Harry, then at each other communicating silently. Fred said, "We had a feeling you were doing something important.

George added, "So we took the initiative."

Fred said, "To put together a couple boxes of…"

George said, "A special assortment of items."

Fred finished, "Including extendable ears, Peruvian darkness powder and a way to see through it, shielding charmed clothes, and some of our nastier more dangerous Wheezes."

Harry looked at the twins and saw something he never had before, regret.

"You both know it wasn't your fault right," Harry asked. "You had no idea the powder would be used to attack the school."

"We know Harry," Fred said with a sigh. "But it still doesn't make us feel better."

"You can't control what other people do," Harry said. "Hermione has been beating that into my skull for some time.

Hermione smiled and then asked, "George what is this?" She then held up a small leather satchel no bigger than a pack of playing cards.

George grinned and said, "Open it up and look." He waited and then said, "They are Muggle lock picks enchanted to do their job even if the person using them doesn't have the skill."

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm glad you two are on our side." She then continued inventorying the items.

Harry said, "Guys thank you very much for this, what do I owe you for these items?"

Fred and George both looked at Harry as if he grew a second head then Fred said, "Nothing at all, you are our partner so this stuff is yours already."

Harry looked at the twins and knew arguing would be pointless and then said with a tone that brooked no argument, "Ok I will take them, but you two will take another thousand galleons to fund research and development for the shop."

Fred and George both looked at Harry as if Christmas had just come and nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione held up a couple of belts with several pouches along them and asked, "Are these to store all of this?"

Fred nodded and said, "We figured you would want to be able to get things quickly without having to dig, so we designed those belts especially for that."

They spent the rest of the day going over the rest of the items and preparing for that night.

_A/N: Ok please put the pitchforks down, you will want them for a later chapter anyway. I know I said they would meet up with Batman this chapter; however Fred and George would not give me the antidote to a rather nasty rash in an unmentionable area if I didn't bring them into the story. Next chapter I promise._


	14. A Bat in the Belfry

_Remind me never to let Fred and George near where I am writing, I still don't own them or any of the other characters in this story._

Chapter Thirteen – A Bat in the Belfry

Harry and Hermione apparated near St. Philomena's and looked at the gothic building.

Hermione shivered and said, "No wonder he is so twisted, could you imagine growing up in a place so dark and foreboding."

Harry nodded and thought of his years under the stairs, but didn't say anything.

"Should we wait for Bruce's friend to get here," Hermione asked.

Shaking his head, Harry said, "No, I think we should see what we can find and remember try not to use magic. We don't need any Aurors showing up."

Harry then got out one of the new toys from the twins and put them on over his glasses. Harry flipped the switch and was surprised at what he saw. Not only did these adapted Omnioculars let him see perfectly at night, but they showed the aura of anything magical. Harry turned to look at Hermione and smiled at the soft hues of blue and purple that surrounded her body.

"Harry what is it," Hermione asked.

Blushing slightly, Harry said, "I'm just impressed with Fred and George's work. Follow me."

The two of them crept up to the building and Harry placed a hand on Hermione's wrist stopping her from moving. "I'm pretty sure it is locked, can you open it," Harry asked.

"Of course," she said as she got out a lock pick and placed it inside the mechanism. She smiled as the door slowly opened.

As the two of them entered the former orphanage, a dark figure watched them enter the building.

In Little Hangleton, Voldemort called for Severus Snape to come before him.

"It is time to send a message to the fools at the Ministry and especially Harry Potter. Do you have any ideas, Severus," he asked the Potions Master.

Looking up at Voldemort, Snape replied, "The eldest of the Blood Traitor Weasley family is getting married. Several Ministry officials will be there as well as Potter. Perhaps we should convey our good wishes on the happy couple?"

Voldemort nodded and stroked Nagani then said, "Yes I think I know the perfect wedding gift."

"Any idea where we should look Harry," Hermione asked.

Harry looked around the building through the Omnioculars and said, "The tower has a strange glow about it. If I were to guess I would say there first."

Nodding Hermione followed Harry up the stairs to the tower, when he stopped suddenly. "This is very familiar Hermione, I wonder if he did the same thing here as he did in the cave," Harry said.

Both of them looked around the wall where the signature was the strongest.

"Harry what did he do in the cave," Hermione asked as she noticed the stone gargoyles around the tower.

Finding a lightly covered rune, Harry said, "In order to enter, a sacrifice was needed. I think this is the same thing, can you tell me for sure?"

Harry handed Hermione the Omnioculars he showed her the rune. Hermione gasped and whispered, "Zrtvovati-Zrtva-Zrtvovanje. Yes Harry, this means sacrifice."

Harry nodded and took out a small knife and nicked his hand causing it to bleed and then covered the rune with his blood. The rune glowed briefly and the wall faded away to show an alcove. In the middle of the alcove was a small alter with a golden cup on it.

Hermione was about to go grab it, when she felt Harry's hand grab her shoulder and stop her from moving. "Wait," he said. "One thing I have learned is nothing is as it seems with Voldemort."

Hermione nodded and chastised herself at being impatient. Harry looked around the alcove with the Omnioculars and growled.

"What is it," Hermione asked.

"The entire room is saturated with magic, so these are useless here," Harry said.

"Then perhaps you need to try something different," a voice behind them said.

Harry and Hermione pulled their wands and turned around quickly to find themselves face to face with a dark figure, its face a mask of black with two horns on its head.

"The demon," Hermione gasped, "I thought it was just a rumor."

Harry looked at the figure and then at Hermione and said as he sheathed his wand, "I don't think so Hermione. I believe this is Mr. Wayne's associate."

"Very good Mr. Potter," he said as he looked at the alcove. "This doesn't make sense, this room shouldn't be here. Mr. Wayne showed me the plans of the building and there is nothing here, in fact this room doesn't exist as it is outside of the tower."

"That would be why it is so saturated with magic," Hermione said uneasily. "It isn't a room it is a pocket dimension."

"Let me try something," Harry said. _'Accio Hufflepuff's cup'_ he cast. The room glowed with an eerie red light and the spell seemed to fizzle as it approached the cup.

"I'm not surprised," Harry said, "Voldemort made it so you couldn't do that with the locket either."

Nodding the Batman took out a grapple and removed it from what looked like a gun. "From what you said, this Voldemort doesn't think Muggles a threat, so let's see if he thought to protect it from something less easy," Batman said.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other with what he said and waited, while Batman tossed the grapple at the cup and caught it. The room flared once again at the perceived threat, but nothing happened. Batman had each of them grab the rope and they pulled the cup into Harry's waiting hands.

"That was easy enough," Harry said. "Thank you for the help."

As Harry said the word help, a dozen shrieks were heard all around them as were the sounds of stone moving and shattering. Quickly placing the cup in a satchel, Harry turned to the sounds, while Batman and Hermione stood behind him with their backs to each other.

The gargoyles had come to life, not living stone, but true gargoyles.

"Hermione, how do we deal with these," Harry asked quickly.

"Gargoyles are highly resistant to magic Harry, they are a subspecies of dragons," Hermione quickly rattled off.

"Wonderful," Harry said, "Aim for the eyes and try not to get hit by their claws and tails."

Batman dodged a swipe by one of the gargoyles and got behind it, he quickly grabbed the wings holding them together as he pulled the creature backwards, making it flip back into two others. Harry was casting spells left and right, _'conjuncivitis' 'stupefy' 'impedimenta'_. He would hit one gargoyle and another would take its place. Hermione was banishing rocks, wood and shards of the stone at the gargoyles, tearing their leathery wings. Suddenly she screamed as one of the gargoyles tails hit her in the leg causing her to fall.

Harry turned and cried out, "Hermione!" As the gargoyle was about to swipe at her chest with its clawed hand, he cried out, _'Avada Kedavra'._

The green curse quickly hit the gargoyle causing it to fall backwards. Hermione lay there shocked a moment at the fact she had almost been killed and the fact Harry had saved her with an unforgivable.

Batman and Harry quickly finished off the remaining gargoyles and then Harry helped Hermione stand.

"Hermione are you all right," Harry asked fearfully.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said still in shock, "Thank you for saving me. We need to leave; the Ministry will be here any minute."

Hermione looked at her friend, afraid that he would now be in serious trouble for using that curse.

Batman looked at the two before asking, "Why will Mr. Potter be in trouble for saving your life?"

"The curse I used is the same one that gave me this scar Bruce. It is the killing curse and means an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison," Harry said.

_A/N: Did the author make a typo? Did Harry figure it out? Tune in next time, Same Bat-time, Same Bat-Channel_


	15. Repercussions

_If you want a better disclaimer, read a previous chapter, still own zip._

Chapter Fourteen – Repercussions

_"The curse I used is the same one that gave me this scar Bruce. It is the killing curse and means an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison," Harry said._

Batman looked at Harry in shock, for two reasons. First he would be sent to prison for using lethal force in a situation that required it and he called him Bruce. "How did you know," he asked not trying to deny it.

"Let's go to Godric's Hollow and I will explain," Harry said. "Hermione is right we need to leave before the Ministry arrives.

Harry called for Fawkes, who appeared with a flash of flame.

_'Yes, young one,'_ the phoenix asked.

"We need you to get us out of here Fawkes. None of us have the energy to apparate and I don't want the Aurors to be able to track us," Harry said.

Fawkes nodded and had each of them grab a tail feather as he quickly flashed them back to Godric's Hollow.

As they left two Aurors arrived at the Orphanage and went inside to investigate.

They arrived in the cottage and Harry called for Scotty and asked for a calming draught for Hermione and butter beer for all of them.

"Please sit," Harry said. "Hermione and I have been putting pieces together since we first met. The sightings of the Demon of London didn't start until after you arrived. However, when you said we had told you about Voldemort, we only told you and Alfred so that was what cinched it."

Bruce had removed his mask and looked at Harry and Hermione with respect at their detective skills. He then said, "I know you two understand secrets and I trust you with this one."

Hermione nodded slightly calmer after the potion and then said, "Harry why did you do that, you are going to get in such trouble for casting that curse."

Harry looked at her and smiled as he said, "Well if the Ministry follows its rules, I should be fine. As I cast it on a non-human creature. But, we both know the Ministry of Magic has a habit of only following its rules when they suit it."

She nodded and then asked, "But how did you cast it Harry, it takes a great deal of emotion and power to cast the unforgivable curses."

"In order to cast each of the curses a different emotion is needed," Harry explained for Bruce and Hermione. "To cast the imperious curse, you need to want to dominate the person completely. To cast cruciatus you have to want to cause the person unbelievable pain, and to cast the killing curse, you must want the person dead. I wanted that gargoyle dead very badly so it couldn't hurt you Hermione."

Hermione hung her head and began to cry softly as the nights events finally caught up with her.

"Scotty," Harry said, "Please escort Hermione to her room and give her a dreamless sleep potion."

"Yes sir," Scotty replied as he escorted Hermione to her room.

Harry turned back to face a smirking Bruce Wayne and asked, "What's so amusing?"

"Oh it is nice to know I'm not the only one who needs a man-servant to keep my life on track," Bruce replied.

Harry smiled and said to Fawkes who was sitting their observing, "Fawkes please go retrieve Alfred."

Fawkes chirruped and flashed away, and then five minutes later, both he and Alfred reappeared in the room.

"I say, that is a very convenient way to travel," Alfred said after he arrived.

Harry thanks Fawkes and said to him mentally, _'Thank you for your help tonight and I'm sure Hedwig is around here somewhere, you reprobate.'_

Fawkes sung a short note of acknowledgement and flew off.

Alfred looked at Bruce still in his costume, minus the cowl and raised an eyebrow asking the obvious question.

"Yes, Harry here figured it out, Alfred," Bruce said.

Then looking at Harry, Bruce asked, "I understand the horocruxes, but I am curious why you are the one doing this. There has to be more than what you have told us."

Harry nodded and then said, "How familiar are you with prophesy?"

Alfred said, "As in a view of what will happen in the future correct, similar to Nostradamus?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Generally given by a seer, they are rather ambiguous and aren't usually able to be verified until the event has taken place."

Harry chuckled and said, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Bruce and Alfred both looked at Harry in shock then Bruce said, "I'm assuming this prophesy is about you."

Harry nodded and explained how his birthday and the scar made him the Chosen One to face Voldemort in the prophecy.

"What about this power, Master Potter," Alfred asked.

"Dumbledore thought it was my ability to love, though I still think it is something else," Harry said then looked at a clock on the wall. "You are both welcome to stay here for the night, this house is safe. Hermione and I need to go to the Weasley's tomorrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I will have Fawkes take you back tomorrow morning."

Bruce nodded and Alfred thanked him.

Harry called out for Scotty and had him show Bruce and Alfred their rooms. He then went to his own after stopping by Hermione's to make sure she was resting peacefully.

"What do you mean you can't track where they went," Minister Scrimgour shouted at the two Aurors.

"Sir, we were able to determine there was a fight there between at least two Wizards and some gargoyles. There was also another person there, but there was no magical signature we could find, we think it was a Muggle. We were also able to determine a killing curse was used as well as some other spells. But, we could not determine where they went, it was almost as if they disappeared," Dawlish said.

Scrimgour frowned at the fact gargoyles had been there and then asked, "Were you able to determine what kind wand cast the killing curse?"

"Yes sir," Smythe said. "It was cast by a holly wand containing a phoenix feather."

"Interesting," Scrimgour said, "Did you make sure the bodies of the gargoyles were disposed of?"

The Aurors nodded and asked if there was anything else the Minister needed.

"No, that will be all," he said dismissively.

After the Aurors left, Rufus sat back in his chair and laughed darkly, he had Potter now, using a killing curse and exposing the Wizarding World to a Muggle. Potter would regret not working with him.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start and looked around at the room she was in. She then realized she was in Godric's Hollow and remembered last night how she was sure her life was over. Remembering the saliva dripping from the mouth of that gargoyle as it was about to rip her to shreds, then seeing a flash of green light strike it dead.

Harry's right she mused, he did the right thing and shouldn't be punished, though she also knew that the Ministry could still cause a problem over this. Then realizing the day she got out of bed and went to shower and get ready for the wedding.

Harry had not slept well, he was thinking about casting the killing curse, but more he was thinking about what had caused him to use it.

He realized that laying about would do nothing to change the past and got up to get ready for the wedding.

Harry came down the stairs to find Bruce, Alfred and Hermione sitting at the breakfast table eating.

"How did everyone sleep," Harry asked plastering a smile on his face.

"Quite well, thank you Master Potter," Alfred said for himself and Bruce. He then added, "Forgive Master Bruce, he is not what you call a morning person."

Bruce glared at his long time friend and father figure before returning to nurse his coffee.

Hermione looked up at Harry and whispered a thank you.

Harry realized it was for more than just the potions and nodded in acknowledgement.

"We should go back to our suite and we will meet up with you later, to discuss our next step," Bruce said.

Harry nodded and had Fawkes take them back to their suite.

"Are you all right Hermione," Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Harry," she said. "I understand the what and the why from last night; it's just hard to accept. Just be careful the Ministry could still come after you."

Harry smiled and patted her hand, "We should go; Molly is probably going spare wondering where we are."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and they both walked outside to apparate to the Burrow.


	16. Invited and Uninvited Guests

_I have found out that I can place a claim of ownership to these properties, but it involves more ritual sacrifices and apparently singing the enter score of 'Phantom of the Opera' with only one breath. So still don't own anything, not even going to try._

Chapter Fifteen – Invited and Uninvited Guests

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow to find a flurry of activity.

"Ron, please make sure the chairs are set properly. Ginny why are you still down here you should be getting ready for the wedding. Fred and George you had better not be spiking any drinks I will not have your brother's day ruined by some stupid prank," they heard Molly shouting from inside of the Burrow.

Harry grinned and said, "It's nice to know some things don't change."

Hermione laughed and agreed, "You should see if you can help Ron and I will go help Ginny get ready."

Both teens entered the Burrow and were immediately attacked by a hugging and crying Molly Weasley. "I'm so glad you two came," she said. "You look wonderful, can you…" she started to ask.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, we already know how we can help." With that Hermione quickly went up the stairs to assist Ginny getting ready as Harry went outside to help Ron.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, "Mum got you to help as well, eh?"

Harry grinned and then helped his friend set up the rest of the chairs.

"So have you done anymore work on that project," Ron asked after they were done.

Harry said, "Yes we think we are down to one, but I can't really discuss it." 

Ron nodded in understanding, then asked, "Do you think Hermione will be upset that I asked Lavender to come to the wedding?"

Harry looked at his friend in shock, "You did what?"

Ron's ears got red and he said, "Hermione and I aren't going to work out. We are just too different." 

Harry shook his head and said, "I hope you tell her before Lavender shows."

Ron gulped and nodded, "Where is she?"

"She was going to help Ginny finish getting ready for the wedding," Harry said as he heard Ron gulp and then watched him walk back into the Burrow.

Harry was sitting on a stone when Ginny walked up behind him and said, "Hello Harry."

Harry turned toward her and smiled, "Hello Ginny."

"Why does my prat of a brother want to talk to Hermione," she asked.

"He felt the need to tell her, Lavender was coming to the wedding," Harry said with a slight grimace.

"I hope she doesn't do anything that is irreversible," Ginny said with a smirk.

They sat there awkwardly until Ginny decided to say something, "Harry, I can't wait for you. I hope you understand."

Harry looked at her and nodded softly. He did understand more than she thought. Their relationship last year was nice, but there was just something missing. "I hope you will be happy Ginny," he said honestly.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "I should go make sure Ron is still in one piece."

As she went back inside, Harry then heard howling laughter and then a door slam.

"Mental, she is absolutely mental," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron and tried to stop his laughter, but failed miserably. "Ron," he gasped, "I thought you didn't like maroon."

Ron's skin and clothing were a bright maroon, which clashed horribly with his now glowing neon orange colored hair.

Ron smacked Harry on the back of the head and then asked, "Can you undo it please?"

Harry nodded and cast a special counter spell the Marauders used for pranks gone wrong.

"Thank you Harry," Ron said.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch, Bill's scars made him look like a more handsome version of Moody and Fleur looked magnificent. Her silver hair shown and the dress did nothing but accentuate her natural beauty. As she walked down the aisle, the men in attendance were held onto tightly by their wives, girl friends and dates to stop them from reacting to her Veela charms. Though, after the wedding, everyone noticed her charms no longer seemed to affect the men as it was obvious, she only had eyes for Bill.

Bill and Fleur left for their honeymoon in Paris after the meal and it was at the reception when Harry was dancing with Hermione when he finally asked, "Are you all right with Ron and Lavender?"

She smiled and said, "I was shocked at first, hence him becoming an overgrown orange, but they will be happy together."

Harry smiled and then quickly gasped out in pain as he felt his scar explode in pain. "Voldemort…" he groaned.

The guests then felt the wave of cold surrounding them, and then someone screamed, "Dementors!"

'_Not Harry,'_ Harry heard as he began feeling the effects of the hundreds of Dementors surrounding the Burrow.

Guests began panicking as their fears were overcoming them, then pops were heard as several Death Eaters apparated to the Burrow.

"Ickle Baby Potter ready to meet his Dogfather," Bellatrix taunted.

"Not today Bella," Harry said, his anger overcoming the Dementor effect temporarily.

'_Stupefy'_ he shouted at her and she quickly dodged out of the way.

"Is that all you've got Potter," she cackled.

While Harry was dueling Bellatrix, Hermione was having a rematch of her own against Dolohov.

"This time I will make sure you won't survive Mudblood," he sneered.

Hermione looked at the Death Eater and began casting quickly at him, everything from a jelly-legs jinx to stupefy to keep him off balance. As he dodged the last spell, he looked at her with contempt then realized it was too late as the same purple spell he had used against her in the Department of Mysteries hit him in the face.

Hermione sunk to the ground panting after getting revenge on Dolohov and looked around the yard. The Weasley's and the Order members were fighting Death Eaters, Aurors apparated in and quickly turned the tide of battle summoning patroni to chase away the Dementors and attack Death Eaters.

The carnage surround her was immense as she saw Fred and George defending their parents blood covered bodies and Charlie was holding his sister, crying.

With tears in her eyes she looked at Harry and Bellatrix fighting, spells of every color of the spectrum were flying between the two of them; the beauty was there as was her fear for her friend. She then heard a voice all too familiar speak.

"Time to die Potter," Snape said. 'Avada Kedavra'

The green spell flew from Snape's wand at Harry's back. Harry heard Snape cast the spell but he couldn't dodge out of the way, because Bellatrix was still casting at him. He hoped Snape was a poor aim and then he felt a body land against him.

"Looks like another one of Ickle Baby Potter's friends is dead," Bellatrix laughed.

Harry turned over and pushed the body of a red head off of him, Ronald Weasley was dead.

_A/N: It had to be done._


	17. You are under arrest

_I have gone into hiding after the last chapter, nothing has changed, and I still don't own any of this except the idea._

Chapter Sixteen – You are under arrest

_Harry turned over and pushed the body of a red head off of him, Ronald Weasley was dead._

Harry then looked at Bellatrix, his eyes glowed a brilliant emerald green. "It is time to take you down bitch," he said in a quiet voice.

_'Bombarda' 'Sectumsempra' 'Diffindo' 'Stupefy' 'Serpensortia' 'Reducto'_ Harry chain cast quickly, giving Bellatrix no options but to dodge and move from the overpowered spells.

_"Wrap yourself around her, stop her from moving,"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue to the boa constrictor he summoned.

As Bellatrix dodged the last spell she was about to taunt Harry, when she felt the snake quickly wrapping itself around her body.

"Stop you stupid snake," she shrieked then she looked into the eyes of Potter and felt fear.

"You took Neville's parents away from him, you took Sirius away from me and now I will make sure you can do no further harm," he growled at her.

_'Accio Bellatrix's wand'_ he said and then threw it on the ground and broke it with his heel.

"Time to die," he said, _'Accio Bellatrix's heart.'_ The snake that Harry had summoned exploded as Bellatrix Lestrange's still beating heart exploded out of her rib cage and through it.

Snape watched Potter kill Lestrange in horror and shock, and then quickly left to report what had happened. The remaining Death Eater's seeing the battle was lost grabbed emergency port keys and left the survivors to their grief and misery.

Harry's rage faded when he turned around and saw what had happened while he fought Bellatrix.

Ron was dead, saving him from the killing curse. Molly and Arthur Weasley were dead; Arthur had been impaled from behind while trying to save his wife from being tortured to death. Molly had been subjected to four cruciatus curses at once, sending her past insanity to death. Then he saw Charlie Weasley holding Ginny. He ran over and looked into her soulless eyes.

Later Harry would find out that as Ginny had stopped a Dementor from attacking Charlie, one had snuck up behind her and then kissed her.

Harry stood there in shock as he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him and hold him while she cried.

Their grief was interrupted when an Auror walked up and said, "Mr. Potter you are under arrest for use of a killing curse."

Those in the Order and the remaining Weasley clan looked at the Auror in shock. "What are you talking about," Minerva McGonagall asked in a barely concealed tone of contempt and anger.

"We were sent here to arrest Mr. Potter for his use of a killing curse last night," Dawlish said with a sneer. "And after witnessing the way he stopped Bellatrix Lestrange I have no doubt he did it."

Harry looked at Hermione and then said in a quiet voice that everyone could hear, "You were right Hermione, the Minister would use it to his advantage."

He then looked at the remaining Weasley and said, "I am sorry for your loss."

He nodded to the Order members and the Headmistress, then said to Dawlish, "Tell the Minister to enjoy his remaining days in office."

Dawlish was about to stun Harry, when suddenly the world went pitch black.

"Stop them," he shouted.

Several Aurors cast spells into the blackness, when they finally could see again; there was no sigh of Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.

"Alert the Minister that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are fugitives and should be considered armed and dangerous," Dawlish said to Smythe.

He nodded and disapparated to face the Minister's wrath.

In Little Hangleton someone else was about to feel his Master's wrath.

"Severus," Voldemort said with a hiss. "How did the attack go?" 

"It went well my lord," he said. "The blood traitor parents were killed as were several members of the Order."

"Good," he said while stroking Nagani. "Where is Bellatrix?"

Snape gulped and wondered if he should have killed himself instead of Dumbledore as he answered, "Potter killed her, my lord."

"WHAT?" the dark lord screamed. "How did he kill her," he asked his eyes burned with rage.

"He summoned a snake to hold her and then he summoned her heart from her chest," Severus said fearfully.

_'CRUCIO'_ Voldemort shouted as he cast the curse on Snape.

Severus cried out in anguish and wondered if he would survive his Master's anger.

After 30 seconds under the curse, Voldemort stopped and said quietly, "Potter will pay for killing my most loyal of servants."

Harry and Hermione were holding each other on a couch in Godric's Hollow, crying about their friends deaths.

"Hermione, you need to get away from me," Harry said with a choked sob. "You'll be next, Voldemort will kill you."

Hermione held onto Harry tight and whispered, "I'm not leaving you Harry, Voldemort can try, but he is not getting rid of me."

Harry looked at her, her eyes were puffy and red from tears of sorrow, her hair was singed from spell fire, but he saw that she would not leave him no matter what came. He nodded at her and they held each other through the night.

When they woke the next morning, Hermione asked, "Harry what are we going to do about the Ministry?"

He sighed and said, "I don't know, I was not expecting such an aggressive stance so quickly."

Hedwig then flew in with the Daily Prophet and Harry took it from her to look at the headlines.

Sighing he gave the paper to Hermione to read.

_Potter and Granger at Large_

_By Alyx Roberts_

_The Boy-Who-Lived and Hermione Granger have been declared wanted fugitives by the Ministry of Magic._

_Spokesman for the Minister Percy Weasley said, "These fugitives must be brought to justice. Their actions yesterday caused the deaths of not only my family, but members of the Ministry and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."_

_Potter has been charged with using the killing curse and with the torturous death of Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"He could have simply stunned her, but instead he tortured her causing her to experience as much pain as possible," an Auror at the scene said. _

_A second Auror said, "Potter spoke with a snake and you know that is the mark of a Dark Wizard."_

_The public is asked if they see either Harry Potter or his accomplice Hermione Granger that they do not approach them. Contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement immediately._

Hermione set the paper down and looked at Harry with sympathy. "What are we going to do Harry," she asked.

He simply said, "We finish this."


	18. Preparing for the End

_Still writing from the safety of a bunker in an undisclosed location, I can safely say I don't own any of this, nor am I looking to profit from it._

Chapter Seventeen – Preparing for The End

_Three days to go_

In the week that followed the Weasley Massacre and the Daily Prophet's own attack on Harry and Hermione, many pieces were coming together.

First after their departure from the Burrow, Aurors were searching the entire island looking for them. Many in the Magical community were reminded of the manhunt that took place looking for Sirius Black.

Two days after the wedding, Fred and George came to see Harry and Hermione at Godric's Hollow.

"Guys, I am sorry about your parents, Ron and Ginny," Harry said to the somber twins.

"Harry, we know it wasn't your fault," George said.

"We are just glad Mum got her wish to see one of her kids married before the end," Fred added.

Hermione then said, "Thank you as well for supplying the cover we needed to escape." 

George and Fred both smirked then said, "We didn't do it."

Hermione looked at the twins and asked, "If it wasn't you, who was it?"

"The smartest witch in the age…" Fred began.

"Doesn't know…." George added.

"The answer," Fred finished as both he and George began laughing.

Harry smirked and then said, "Well those belts of theirs are very good at several things, among them looking like a normal belt. So I was able to get some powder out of one of the pouches by thinking of what I wanted before I grabbed it."

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. She then looked pensive a moment and asked, "Harry do you think Bruce would like to meet with the twins? I'm sure his associate could use some of their more creative ideas."

Harry nodded to her as the twins stood there and tried to figure out who Bruce was and who his associate was.

"Can either of you create a portkey," Harry asked.

"No, those things are highly regulated by the ministry and easily traceable," Fred said.

Nodding, Harry wrote a note and called out, "Fawkes."

In a flash of flame, the green and gold phoenix appeared.

"Would you please take this to Bruce and await a response," Harry asked.

Fawkes nodded and flashed away.

"Harry," George said slightly awestruck, "Why is there a phoenix answering your call?"

Harry smiled and told them about Gringotts, being Dumbledore's heir and how Fawkes had come to him here.

Hermione hated to bring the mood back down, but asked, "Guys, what are you going to do about the funerals and the Burrow?"

Fred responded, "The funerals for all four of them will be tomorrow. The four of us, Bill, Charlie and us decided that none of us could live in the Burrow so we are going to make it their pyre."

Hermione nodded knowing Wizards preferred cremation to stop any chance of becoming an inferri.

Harry then asked, "You said four, what about Percy?"

George's expression turned dark as he answered, "Bill is now the head of the family and as such his first act was to disown that git completely from the Weasley Clan. He can finally take the name Weatherby since that is what he answers to anyway."

Fred then said, "And you two do not even think of coming tomorrow. The Ministry will be looking for that."

Harry looked hurt for a moment, but nodded in acceptance. Their being there could cause a distraction and more danger for the remaining Weasleys.

Fawkes appeared and sang some soothing notes to help the mood in the room, before giving Harry the note.

"Thank you," Harry said as he read the note. "Bruce can't make it right now, something about a riddle he needs to solve for someone back home. But he will be by later and is intrigued at meeting you two."

"Harry who is Bruce," George finally asked.

Harry grinned and nodded to Hermione to tell the twins.

"Bruce Wayne is probably the richest Muggle in the world," she began. "He especially rewards unique ways of doing things and appreciates ingenuity quite a bit. The Wayne Foundation last year, gave grants totaling one million pounds, to inventors and entrepreneurs to assist them in research and development."

"George," Fred said in an awed voice.

"Yes Fred," George said.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking," Fred asked.

"Yes Fred," George said. "But how are we going to get enough pudding and spandex to make that idea profitable?"

"No George, the other thing," Fred said.

"Oh you mean about taking over the Muggle world with our inventions," George said.

Fred nodded and proceeded to join his twin on the ground groveling before Harry and Hermione.

"Get up you prats," Harry said. "There is more, but that is up to Bruce to tell you."

Both twins nodded and then asked, "How can we help?"

Harry then told the twins how their gear had worked and what small changes he would like made.

As the twins left to get supplies and make the changes Harry suggested, Hedwig flew in carrying a small package.

"What is it girl," Harry asked taking the package from her after checking it for traps, port keys and tracers. "It's from the Headmistress."

In the package were a needle and a letter.

_Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,_

_I am sorry to see the Wizarding World turn its back on two of my brightest Lions once again._

_I have never been one to show emotions, but I want you both to know how proud I am of you. You each have overcome great adversity and now are ready to take your places in the world._

_As I have been writing this, your owl arrived. I must say she can be quite persistent in what she wants. As I was about to seal this letter I noticed where she landed. She seems to know quite a bit Mr. Potter and seems to know what you will need._

_If there is anything either of you need, do not hesitate to ask._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry looked at the needle and set it on the table before casting _'finite incantum'_. What appeared from the needle was something he had seen before, the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry smiled at Hedwig and said, "Thank you girl, the Headmistress was right. You know what I will need before I do."

Hedwig bobbed her head and flew off.

_Two days to go_

Apparently the Minister was quite chuffed to find out he was neither wanted nor appreciated at the Weasley's funeral. What came as a bigger shock was when Percy was informed of his non-Weasley status. The Aurors that had come to attempt to capture Harry and Hermione were forced to take Percy into protective custody to prevent him from being cursed by the remaining family.

Harry and Hermione were able to say their final good byes to their friends and foster parents after everyone left as the flames engulfed the Burrow.

_One day to go_

The day after the funeral, Bruce finally was able to meet Fred and George. As each item was explained to Bruce he sat back and asked a few questions regarding each item and if they had to be used by a Wizard.

The twins explained how they created these items to be used by anyone.

"We wanted to make sure, those with Muggle backgrounds could have something their families could use," Fred elaborated.

Bruce looked at Harry and Hermione and asked, "Do you trust them?"

Harry grinned and answered, "I trust them to prank me sometime when I'm not expecting it. But to answer your question, I trust the Weasley twins with my life."

Hermione nodded her agreement and added, "They may have not spent much time working in school, but when they are motivated they are the best there is."

Fred and George looked at Harry and Hermione in thanks and each mentally swore to never let them down.

Bruce nodded and said, "I think my associate would like everything you have done and I will fund you both to continue creating."

Fred and George thanked Bruce repeatedly after they had gotten off the table they were dancing on.

_The Day of_

"Are you ready," Harry asked for the fifteenth time that day.

Hermione sighed and said, "Harry I am ready for this and if you ask one more time, Voldemort won't be your only worry."

Harry nodded and said, "Bruce should be here shortly, I am glad the Cup contained the last piece of his soul."

Hermione nodded and shuddered remembering how Harry had eliminated the final piece of Voldemort's soul.

"It is time," Batman said as he entered the room behind Hermione. His normal attire had been improved by the Weasley twins. His cape, boots, gloves and cowl were now made from dragon hide. Built into the cowl was a smaller version of the Omnioculars that let him see magical signatures and places.

"So it is," Harry said.

Each of them grabbed a hold of Fawkes' tail and they flashed away into the night.


	19. Dark Knights and Dark Marks

_Don't own them, wish I did_

Chapter Eighteen – Dark Knights and Dark Marks

Harry, Hermione and Batman arrived outside of the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

"Fawkes," Harry said. "Nagani is your job; please make sure she doesn't cause problems."

Fawkes trilled softly and told Harry, _'I will do so, be careful as I may not be able to protect you until I am done.'_

Harry smirked at the bird as it flew off and sent, _'Cheeky bird, just be careful yourself.'_

"Riddle is in the house most likely," Harry said. Then adjusting the new Omnioculars built over his glasses he added, "He is over confident, there are no wards of any kind here."

The three of them passed into the graveyard and slowly up to the house.

Batman held up his hand and they all stopped as he asked, "Do you hear that?"

Hermione listened and shook her head, and then they both looked at Harry as he was listening intently.

"Fawkes has found Nagani and they are insulting each others parentage as they fight," Harry said. "We should expect company any minute."

The three of them quickly hid themselves as three Death Eaters ran out of the house to find out the cause of the sound.

"It is the Master's snake," one said with a shaking voice.

"Quiet Worm," one said with an almost aristocratic air.

"Yes, something is not right," the third one said.

All of the sudden, two bright red beams shot out at two of the Death Eaters and Bat-A-Rang flew at the third.

"Scatter," Harry shouted.

"Potter," Snape hissed, "I will make sure I don't miss this time.

"Snivelous, you are a coward. The only way you could hit me is if my back was turned," Harry said as they began casting deadlier and deadlier spells at each other.

_'Diffindo'_ Hermione shouted at Lucious Malfoy, clipping him across the cheek.

"You filthy Mudblood bitch," he snarled as he wiped the blood from his cheek. "I will make sure you suffer before I kill you."

Malfoy began casting bone breaking and blood boiling curses at Hermione making her have to dodge and dive behind cover, before she could cast her own curses and jinxes back at him.

Batman had tackled Wormtail after he had missed and was currently fighting for his life as Wormtail had his silver hand pressed against Batman's throat.

"A costumed Muggle," Wormtail said with sadistic glee. "I will show them I am not someone to be trifled with, after I kill you."

"You aren't the first to say that and you won't be the last," Batman said as he held a taser against Pettigrew's ribs and electrocuted him.

Batman pushed the smoking form off of him and made a mental note not to let the twins upgrade his own gear again. He then stood and watched as Harry and Hermione were in their own life or death struggles, when he felt his body screaming in agony as he felt the cruciatus curse for the first time.

"Who dares attack me," Voldemort hissed as he saw the fighting going on. "Potter, the Mudblood and who are you?"

Batman rose gingerly after regaining some feeling and said, "Someone who doesn't appreciate people with delusions of grandeur." He thought to himself, _'I have got to buy Harry time to finish so he can take care of this guy.'_

"Draw your wand," Voldemort commanded.

With a slight smirk, Batman pulled the twins latest invention a charged rod, that held ten charges of stupefy and pressed the button to fire his first spell. Voldemort quickly cast a shield and sent a sickly yellow spell back at Batman which he dodged.

"Silent casting, impressive," Voldemort said, "but surely you don't think you can stop me like that."

As Batman was stalling Voldemort, Hermione was fighting with a sprained wrist and a broken ankle. Lucius was not fairing much better as Hermione had shattered his shoulder blade.

"Come out Mudblood," Lucius said as he came around the head stone he thought Hermione was hiding behind. He then heard the last words he would ever understand as he felt a wand tip at the back of his neck.

_'Obliviate'_ Hermione cast, as Lucius Malfoy's mind was reduced to that of a newborn. She then collapsed from the pain of her injuries and drank a pain numbing potion so she could go help Harry.

Harry was having his own troubles with Snape. Snape was deflecting and shielding against most of Harry's spells, while Harry had to dodge or block most everything Severus cast at him.

"You are pathetic Potter," Snape spat. "I only wish Dumbledore were still alive to see what a failure you are."

Harry's eyes began to glow with power as righteous anger began to fill his body and several spells flew at Snape; Bludgeoners, Blasting Curses, Stunners and finally a bone shattering curse that struck Snape in the hands.

Snape cried out in pain as he dropped his wand and cradled his hands. Harry approached him and said, "I am not going to kill you, I am going to do far worse." He then cast _'Sectumsempra'_ at Snape's hands. "You will live, but you will never be able to make another Potion, Snivelous."

Harry turned and saw the Batman dodging spells from Voldemort, but tiring quickly. "This ends now," he said as he ran to face his destiny.

"Time to die," Voldemort said and cast _'Avada Kedavra'_ at Batman.

As he saw the green spell flying toward him, Bruce thought how ironic after all the attempts to kill him by the Joker, the Riddler, Bane and others he would die in a graveyard in England.

Then he heard Harry shout out, _'Stupefy'_ and Bruce became the first Muggle to witness _'Priori Incantum'_.

"Tom," Harry said as held tightly on his wand, "How nice to see you, I think it is time to finish this. What about you?"

"Potter," Voldemort hissed as he held his own wand tightly. "Never call me that name. I can never be stopped, and when you are dead I will go on as an immortal."

"About that immortality, Tom," Harry said as he began pushing the balls of light toward Voldemort's wand as he walked toward him.

Hermione who had given Bruce some healing draughts then threw the Diary at Voldemort's feet as Harry said, "I think I should write this down what about you?" The second and third horocruxes landed at his feet, "I think the ring is too gaudy, but the locket might make a nice piece to wear for special occasions." The fourth horocrux landed near him, "I don't know about you but I am thirsty, though that cup won't even hold water now." Fawkes then appeared and dropped Nagani's body and the gem near them. "Now that would make a nice broach for Hermione to wear," Harry said as he stood next to Voldemort and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Did you know you actually made a sixth horocrux, Tom," Harry asked.

Batman then threw the dagger and it lodged in Voldemort's shoulder causing him to drop his wand and break the spell. Voldemort looked at the knife he had taken to Godric's Hollow in 1981 to make his final horocrux and then he looked at Harry. He finally felt true fear at the realization he was mortal and was about to die.

Harry eyes glowed with power as he pulled Gryffindor's sword from his belt and with one swipe quickly removed Voldemort's head.

Snape screamed in agony as the Dark Mark on his arm burned with pitch black flames and then faded permanently.

Hermione moved over to Harry and hugged him tightly as relief flooded both of them.

"It is done," Harry said, "Thank you Batman for your help."

Batman nodded and then said, "I think I will stay in Gotham for a while where the psychos are more predictable and only want to get rich or take over the city."

Harry and Hermione looked at the Dark Knight and laughed at the morbid humor.

* * *

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Dead! Boy-Who-Lived wanted for Murder!_

_By Alyx Roberts_

_Last night, the Ministry of Magic reported that after a vicious battle between Aurors and Death Eaters. He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named was defeated._

_Minister Scrimgour was quick to comment that it was his leadership that has now made the Wizarding World safe once again._

_When asked about Harry Potter, the Minister said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are still wanted by the Ministry of Magic for their dark acts earlier this week."_

_At this time the two former Hogwarts students have not been seen and are still considered armed and dangerous. Citizens should not attempt to confront them and should contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_

* * *

__Epilogue:_

Harry, Hermione and Bruce went back to Godric's Hollow to rest and heal from the battle.

After reading the paper the next day, with Scrimgour taking credit for the defeat of Voldemort, Harry snorted and said, "I guess this settles it, we can't stay here."

Bruce then asked Harry, "Why don't you two come back to Gotham with me? That way you will be away from this and can think about what you want to do with your lives."

Hermione nodded her agreement to the plan and went to call her parents to let them know the war was over and what they were going to do.

A few days after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Hermione left England with Bruce and Alfred.

Perhaps Gotham would give them a new start away from the corrupt politics of the Ministry of Magic and the fickle opinions of the Wizarding World.

Rufus Scrimgour was removed from office six months after Voldemort's defeat. He and his entire staff were found guilty of embezzlement and fraud and sentenced to Azkaban Prison.

Fred and George Weasley left England a few weeks after Harry and Hermione and became the stars of Wayne Industries new Wizard Division, producing items for use in the Muggle World and for the Dark Knight.

Hermione stayed with them for a while but ended up leaving to attend Salem University's School of Advanced Magic and Theory, where she achieved Masteries in Runes and Charms. She eventually returned to Gotham, met Dick Grayson and fell in love and married. The two of them would work together protecting Gotham as Nightwing and the Enchantress.

Harry after taking a few weeks to heal realized his oath was for more than just Voldemort. He began training with Bruce and started helping out with Gotham's Criminal element as the Mage. He met the mysterious Oracle and was able to with Hermione's help heal her spine so she could walk again. They spent a great deal of time together, before finally settling down.

_A/N: It has been a fun ride, I have a few other ideas I want to work on, probably not another cross-over, but I think I will wait and see what DH has to offer. Thank you again for all of the reviews and encouragement._


End file.
